Amor Prohibido
by tsecretx
Summary: Bulma y Vegeta se separan por las constantes peleas que ya no eran divertidas, Goku empieza a sentir cosas por la peliazul…
1. Goku siente cosas por Bulma

**Amor Prohibido.**

"Creo que es lo mejor, para ti y para mí" – Bulma hacia pucheros mientras hablaba, ella de verdad lo amaba, pero ya no podía más.

"DESDE CUANDO DECIDES POR MÍ, YO DECIDO QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA MÍ"- Vegeta sabia que tal vez era lo mejor para ella, lo mejor sería que ella se alejara de un tipo como él, pero él no quería dejarla ir, él no quería estar sin ella.

"Vegeta, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil, será lo mejor para todos, yo ya no puedo más con estas peleas, ya no es como antes, y para Trunks no es justo que peleemos delante de él, y para ti también es mejor…" – Las lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Bulma, "en qué momento llegamos a esto Vegeta…" pensaba la peliazul mientras secaba sus lagrimas con su pañoleta amarilla que la había acompañado tantos años.

"¡Hmp!, si tú piensas eso, entonces yo… "- Vegeta no sabía qué hacer o decir, solo podía ver la cara de su mujer y pensar que haría sin ver todos los días al despertar esa cara, la cara que le había proporcionado tanto amor esos años, la cara que le había cambiado el mundo - "Bulma, por qué no lo piensas mejor"

"Vegeta, esto ya se ha acabado, ahora Trunks está en casa de Goku, mis padres están de vacaciones, y es mejor que esto pase ahora que después… "

"¡Pero Bulma, yo… yo… YO TE AMO…!" – Dijo Vegeta provocando que la peliazul se lanzara a abrazarlo, él quedo inmóvil, estuvieron así un buen rato.

"Por favor Vegeta…" – le susurro Bulma al oído mientras se alejaba de él.

"Entonces, quiero saber por lo menos, ¿Qué es esto?" – Pregunto el príncipe Saiyajin.

"Esto, significa que ya no hay _esto_" – Desde ahora solo somos… amigos… - Bulma dijo esto y corrió escaleras arriba al cuarto de sus padres.

Vegeta se quedo atónito, enseguida subió las escaleras y se dio cuenta que Bulma se había encerrado en el cuarto de sus padres, prefirió no entrar.

"Si ella estará mejor sin mí, que así sea, merece ser feliz" – Pensó Vegeta mientras subía a su cuarto para buscar sus cosas para marcharse, tomo un gran bolso y metió todo rápidamente, tiro el bolso encima de la cama pero este choco contra el velador que por el golpe hizo caer un cuadro, el cuadro tenia la foto de él y ella, ella le miraba mientras él tenía una de cara casi de enamorado "Si no fuese por ese casi… quizás nosotros…" saco la foto del cuadro que se había quebrado con el golpe, quebrado al igual como su relación con la peliazul, rápidamente guardo la foto en una parte del bolso, ya tenía todas sus cosas, pero donde se iba a quedar, recordó, Bulma y él iban a vacacionar a una pequeña casita un poco al sur, no estaba tan lejos, y seguramente a ella no le importaría, saco un poco de dinero y se marcho.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Goku.

"Goku, ¿puedes traer algo para comer?" – Pregunto Milk al ver que Trunks y Goten que se quejaban de hambre.

"Seguro, yo también ya tenía hambre" – Reprocho el saiyayin.

"¡Pero si acabas de comer Goku!" – Milk esta enfadad le hartaba que Goku pidiera tanto y ni siquiera trabajara…

"Ya me conoces Milk" – Goku se rascaba la cabeza tan típico de él.

Enseguida el Saiyajin se marcho al rio más cercano, iba a traer un gran pescado, o quizás muchos pescados, voló lo más rápido que pudo pero antes de llegar al rio se encontró con una sorpresa, Vegeta volaba a toda velocidad hacia él, Goku se asusto al principio con Vegeta nunca se sabía si algo andaba mal, así que decidió descender y esperar la llegada de su amigo.

"¡KAKAROTO!" – Grito Vegeta un poco rabioso.

"¡¿Qué pasa Vegeta, acaso quieres venir a comer con nosotros?!" – Rio un poco Goku al ver que su amigo tenía mala cara.

"¡NO HABLES ESTUPIDES, NECESITO HABLAR CON ALGUIEN!" – Vegeta se sentía avergonzado, no podía creer que él, el príncipe Vegeta haya acudido a un clase baja para contar sus penas.

"Entonces te escucho, pero Vegeta ¿Te parece si saco algunos pescados para que Milk los haga y comamos y hablamos en mi casa?" – A Goku le sonaban las Tripas mientras hablaba.

"Prefiero que hablemos aquí, además Trunks está en tu casa…" – dijo Vegeta mientras descendía completamente y se apoyaba en un árbol con su típica pose, cruzando los brazos y poniendo su pierna en forma de escuadra.

"¿POR QUÉ VEGETA LE SUCEDE ALGO A TU HIJO?" – Goku estaba preocupado.

"NO CABEZA DE ALCORNOQUE, ESTO SE TRATA DE MÍ Y BULMA" – La cara del príncipe saiyajin se tornaba roja, le daba vergüenza hablar de sus sentimientos, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

"¡LE PASO ALGO A BULMA!" – Goku no entendía nada, pero ya estaba cerca de llamar a su nube voladora para ir a ver a su amiga de tantos años.

"Nooooo, lo que sucede es que Bulma me… Bulma me ha dejado" - Vegeta no quería hacerlo, pero sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar, Goku solo lo miraba.

"Pero Vegeta eso es imposible Bulma te ama…" – Goku la verdad no sabía que decirle, él no sabía mucho de relaciones.

"Lo sé pero últimamente hemos estado muy mal, y ella piensa que es lo mejor" – Vegeta ya no aguantaba más que estallo en llanto al igual que un niño pequeño.

"Ve… Vegeta…" – El saiyajin de clase baja no podía creer los que sus ojos presenciaban, Vegeta estaba llorando…

"Por favor Kakaroto, tienes que ayudarme, yo no puedo vivir sin ella, debes hablar con ella, tú la conoces desde siempre, por favor Kakaroto" – Vegeta había salido de su pose y ahorra se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas de su amigo.

"Está bien, lo hare… " – Goku iba a ir de inmediato pero recordó que Milk se enojaría con él si no llevaba comida… - "Vegeta, Milk me dijo que llevara comida porque Trunks y Goten tenían hambre, puedes sacar algunos peces y llevarlos por mí…"

"Estúpido insecto cree que porque le pedí ese favor voy a hacer lo que él quiere… bueno no me queda de otra…" - pensó el príncipe de los Saiyajin. – "¡Hmp, está bien Kakaroto!"- Dijo casi en voz baja mientras se metía al rio en busca de su presa.

Bulma seguía llorando en la pieza de sus padres, creía que sus ojos se secarían de tanto llorar, en un momento y sin darse cuenta se había parado y caminaba afuera de cuarto, cuando salió se dio cuenta que Vegeta se había ido, lo empezó a buscar desesperadamente hasta que entro a la pieza de los dos, y vio que todo estaba igual, a excepción por el cuadro que estaba hecho trizas, lo tomo y pudo ver que no estaba la fotos "Vegeta, tanto me odias, seguramente hiciste tira este cuadro de los dos porque no me quieres ver más…" – Pensó ella.

¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! – Bulma Grito como nunca lo había hecho sentía que su corazón se iba a parar, el grito que dio fue apagado por esas paredes que tantos años habían visto el escondido amor que se tenía con Vegeta, ahora esas paredes parecían tan frías.

Voto el cuadro a un pequeño basurero mientras secaba sus lagrimas, miro si había algo más extraño, vio que su closet estaba un poco abierto y se acerco, lo abrió por completo, y lo que vio la hizo caerse al piso y llorar otra vez desesperadamente, sabía que eso pasaría pero nunca espero que fuera tan rápido, ella no estaba preparada, en ese momento sintió que moriría del dolor, se paro del suelo y miro nuevamente el closet, era real la ropa de Vegeta no estaba, él se había ido, miro nuevamente a su alrededor y vio que en el suelo a un costado de la cama se encontraba la ropa de entrenamiento de Vegeta, la misma con la que le conoció, se agacho y la tomo entre sus brazos, siento el olor de su hombre, otra vez la pena la invadió.

Salió de su pieza ya no importaba nada, además si seguía ahí sentía que se moriría, camino hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua. Mientras bebía del vaso escucho el timbre de la casa sonar, abrió el agua del lavabo y se limpio su cara cubierta de lágrimas, se ordeno un poco su vestido y su pañoleta, se encamino a abrir.

"¡Goku que haces aquí, ¿Sucede algo con Trunks?!" – Bulma se había asustado, lo último que le faltaría es que a su hijo le haya pasado algo.

"No Bulma, Trunks está perfectamente bien, y tú ¿Cómo estás?" – Goku pregunto un poco tímido mientras pasaba a la casa de Bulma.

"Yo estoy… Goku no creo que me hayas venido a preguntar como estoy, dime ¿Qué sucede?" – Bulma era una mujer de armas tomar, así que decidió ir al grano enseguida.

"Bulma pero si no sucede nada, solo quería saber cómo estabas…" - Goku mentía mientras pensaba "No puedo creer que yo esté haciendo esto, bueno Vegeta me lo pidió, aunque yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas"

Sin darse cuenta la sala se inundo en silencio y la peliazul comenzó a chillar nuevamente, el saiyajin no sabía qué hacer así que solo se limito a darle un cálido abrazo, él se sintió realmente mal por ella, ver a su amiga de tantos años en ese estado, ella siempre había sido tan fuerte, de un espirito sorprendente, Goku no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando así que la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza, la miraba como nunca la había mirado, no le daba pena lo que veía, más bien era un sentimiento más complejo, ella era Bulma Briefs, ella era su amiga de infancia, ella era la que lo saco a conocer el mundo, ella era…

_Flash Back_

_Goku iba volando con toda prisa a la cosa de Bulma, estaba realmente preocupado, el solo pensar en el estado en que estaba Vegeta no quería ni imaginarse como estaría Bulma. Sin darse cuenta sintió algo en el estomago, no le dio mucha importancia, pensó que era por el hambre, "¿Cómo estará Bulma, hace tiempo que no nos vemos casi 5 años?" pensó él mientras recordaba a la peliazul, recordaba su cara, su pelo tan bello y alocado, sus ojos como el mar, su cuerpo siempre tan perfecto, y sus labios, sus labios del color de una rosa, sin darse cuenta había chocado contra un árbol dándose un gran golpe en la frente. _

_Goku se estaba tambaleando se paraba del suelo con un gran chichón en su frente, se lo masajeo y siguió con el vuelo lo más rápido que pudo._

"_¿Qué me ha pasado, por qué choque, nunca me había pasado, bueno no importa?" rápidamente el recuerdo de Bulma volvió, y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa inundo su rostro, después esa sonrisa se transformo en una mueca al recordar el por qué iba a la casa de Bulma, iba para ayudar que Vegeta volviera con ella. _

"_¿Por qué tengo que ayudar a Vegeta?, además Bulma estará mejor sin él, ella se merece a alguien mejor, ella se merece a alguien como…"_

_La C. aparecía en su vista, otra vez sintió eso en el estomago._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Bulma ya había pardo de llorar ahora solo seguía abrazada a su amigo, Goku le acariciaba tiernamente el pelo, en un momento y sin darse cuenta tomo a Bulma del mentón, para que ella lo viera a la cara, sus ojos parecían los de una niñita inocente, él acaricio la mejilla de ella mientras ella solo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a Goku, él empezó a acercarse frágil y despacio a la cara de ella, solo estaban a unos 10 cm.

"Todo va estar bien" – Susurro Goku en el oído de ella.

Sin darse cuenta su vista se desvió en el cuello de ella, él quería saber a que sabía ella. "¿Pero qué me está pasando Milk es mi esposa y Vegeta mi amigo?"

Goku retrocedió un paso atrás y la soltó del mentón, pero ella lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, él no se podía resistir, así que volvió al abrazo, pudo sentir el fresco y delicioso aroma de Bulma, "Nunca sentí un olor tan grato y cálido" pensó el Saiyajin, otra vez se estaba acercando a ella, esta vez la tomo de la cintura con una mano y de la otra del mentón, la miro fijamente, Bulma lo miraba sus ojos ahora estaban más tristes que antes.

"Yo te hare olvidar el dolor…" – Goku pronuncio estas palabras lentamente y como un embrujo.

Ya estaban muy cerca 3 centímetros, 2 centimitos, 1 centímetros, Goku la estaba besando, un beso que para él fue el primero de su vida, nunca había sentido aquello, nunca había dado algo así…

Continuara….


	2. Corazones rotos

"Yo te hare olvidar el dolor…" – Goku pronuncio estas palabras lentamente y como un embrujo.

Ya estaban muy cerca 3 centímetros, 2 centimitos, 1 centímetros, Goku la estaba besando, un beso que para él fue el primero de su vida, nunca había sentido aquello, nunca había dado algo así…

Sus bocas se fusionaron en un beso mágico, era como si hubieran estado predestinados a estar juntos.

Goku sentía otra vez aquello en su estomago, ahora entendía, el sentía cosas por su amiga de tantos años, él la amaba, en el fondo el saiyajin de clase baja siempre lo supo, pero que más podía hacer, él había prometido casarse con Milk, bueno tampoco sabía lo que era casarse, él solo cumplió su promesa, y aún que pasaron los años, Bulma siguió siendo esa persona que el tanto quería, aunque del matrimonio de él y Milk nacieron Gohan y Goten, a pesar de todos esos años juntos él nunca pudo llegar a amar a su esposa, hubieron momentos en los que el sentía que debía estar con Bulma más que con Milk, él pensaba que era por todos esos momentos que vivieron juntos en su infancia.

Después de algún tiempo con Milk y con Gohan un poco más grande, él vio la psibilidad de separarse de ella, pero las cosas se pusieron un poco mal el viaje a Nameku, derrotar a Freezer , volver a la tierra, él sabía que cuando volvería a la tierra tenía que hablar con ella, pero cuando volvió hablo con aquel joven de pelo morado, Trunks, el joven le conto quienes eran sus padres, cuando se entero de que eran Vegeta y su querida amiga Bulma algo paso dentro de él, estaba un enojado, pero esos sentimientos eran confusos, al final por saber esto, por alguna razón decidió seguir su relación con Milk…

Y ahora todo estaba claro, otra vez tenía esa sensación de querer separase de Milk, bueno nunca la dejo de tener, pero ahora latía más que nunca, Bulma estaba entre sus brazos, y la estaba besando, Bulma ya no estaba más con Vegeta, era como un sueño, del que nunca, nunca le gustaría despertar.

Bulma no sabía que decir, solo movía su boca junto con la de Goku, dado un momento reacciono a lo que sucedía, ella Bulma Briefs estaba besando a su mejor amigo y Goku la besaba a ella, Bulma abrió sus ojos, ella quería apartar a Goku, al abrirlos pudo ver el rostro de Goku, ella se estaba dejando llevar, su respiración era cortada por aquel largo beso, pero el beso paro cuando Bulma que veía a Goku amplio más su vista topándose con un cuadro de Vegeta, sus pupilas tiritaron y empujo al saiyajin.

"¡Goku…!" – Dijo Bulma mientras retrocedía con sus piernas temblando y tocando sus labios.

"Bulma yo… yo no sé lo que hice, perdón" - Goku estaba aun saboreando sus labios como un niño saborea su paleta de chocolate. Sus ojos se encontraban con los de Bulma y salian chispas.

Bulma aún no podía creer por completo lo que sucedía, se piñizco y vio que no era un sueño, de verdad Goku la había besado.

"Goku, creo que es mejor que te vayas, además Vegeta puede volver en cualquier momento y se enojaría…" – Ella sabía que Vegeta quizás nunca volvería pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente mientras abría la puerta.

"¡Yo ya sé que ustedes terminaron, él me lo conto!" – Goku se empezó a sentir mal al escuchar sus propias palabras Vegeta le había contado algo muy personal y él se aprovecho y termino besando a la mujer de su mejor amigo, bueno ahora ex mujer.

"¿Hablaste con Vegeta, él te pidió que me besaras, qué diablos Goku?" – Bulma ya no entendía nada, que habían hablado Goku y Vegeta.

"Sí hable con él, pero él no me pidió que te besara, creo que me mataría si supiera esto, más bien me dijo que le ayudara porque él te ama, pero…" – Goku no sabía cómo terminar lo que empezó, era confuso todavía hasta para él mismo.

"Vegeta…" – Bulma se quedo escuchando lo que decía el saiyajin y se soprendio por la parte donde le dijo que Vegeta fue a hablar con él para pedirle ayuda "Pero… si Vegeta nunca ha pedido ayuda a alguien, y me ama… pero…" pensó ella. – "¡¿Pero qué Goku, por qué me besaste?!"

"Bul… Bulma" – Tartamudeo con el solo hecho de pronunciar el nombre de la peliazul - "CREO QUE TE AMO BULMA BRIEFS" – Grito el Saiyajin muy nerviso.

"Pero Goku… tú estás con Milk y tienes dos hijos… creo que es mejor que te vayas" – Pronuncio la peliazul mientras tomaba temblorosa la perilla de la puerta.

Goku camino lentamente para salir de la C.C. al pasar al lado de ella sintió escalofríos en toda su espalda, paro un segundo y la miro, ella estaba ahí pensando, quiso besarla otra vez pero era mejor irse y también aclarar su cabeza y su corazón.

Toc- toc-toc.

Vegeta se encontraba tocando la puerta de la casa de Goku, en sus manos llevaba 3 pescados casi gigantes. Milk abrió la puerta y se sorprendió por ver al príncipe saiyajin en vez de su esposo.

"¿Vegeta vienes a buscar a Trunks?" – Dijo la mujer.

"No, vine a dejarte estos pescados, Kakaroto me encargo esto ¡Hmp!" – Vegeta odiaba estar ahí, y odiaba tener que hacerle favores a los demás.

"¡¿QUÉ LE PASO A MI GOKU?!" – Milk grito tan fuerte que Goten y Trunks que estaban ecrca la escucharon y se pararon enseguida a ver con quien hablaba la mujer.

"¡Papá!" –Trunks se notaba feliz de ver a su padre que no le hizo mucho caso.

"¡¿QUÉ LE PASO A MÍ PAPA?!" – Pregunto Goten muy alterado.

"¡NADA MOCOSO, TU PAPÁ ESTA BIEN SOLO TUVO QUE HACER ALGO PERO NADA GRAVE, SOLO VINE A DEJAR ESTO, AHORA ME VOY!" – Dijo un poco enfadado Vegeta entrando a la casa de Goku y dejando los pescados en la mesa, salió rápidamente dispuesto a marcharse.

"Entonces gracias Vegeta…" – Murmuro Milk que aún estaba sorprendida – "No quieres quedarte a comer"

"¡Hmp!" – El príncipe de Vegetasai estaba dispuesto a marcharse hasta que sintió una pequeña mano que lo retenía.

"¡Sí papá quédate…!" – Dijo su pequeño hijo Trunks.

"¡Hmp!" – Vegeta dio un manotazo para que el niño le soltare, estaba ascendiendo cuando miro de reojo la expresión de su hijo, el niño quería que él se quedara, y bueno en fina y al cabo iba a comer, quizás en cuanto tiempo no coma una comida decente.

Al cabo de 30 minutos la comida estaba servida en la mesa, todos comieron y Milk dejo una gran parte de la comida para su esposo.

Después de que todos terminaron de comer llego Goku, este fue atendido rápidamente por su esposa Milk.

"¡¿GOKU DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO?!" – Le grito su esposa.

"¡Emmm, Milk tengo mucha hambre después hablamos…!" – Dijo el saiyajin de clase baja mientras se rascaba la cabeza y una gota caía por su frente.

"Está bien…" – Murmuro Milk mientras se metía al cocina.

Vegeta aún continuaba en la casa de Goku y al ver que la esposa del saiyajin se marcho le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que fueran a hablar afuera. Goku entendió inmediatamente lo que significaba el gesto pero no quería hablar con Vegeta, se sentía culpable, pero pensaba que no se arrepentía… estaba enredado.

Vegeta al hacer el gesto salió de la casa de Goku, quien salió a la par de este, caminaron un rato, hasta que Vegeta paró en seco y se apoyo de un árbol mirando fijamente a Goku.

"¿Pudiste hablar con ella?" – Dijo con voz serena Vegeta mientras cerraba sus ojos en busca de que todo fuera una pesadilla.

"Pues…" – Goku no era capaz de hablar, no le podría decir a Vegeta que beso a Bulma y que probablemente la ama y siempre la amo.

"¡¿Pues qué sabandija?!" – Vegeta intentaba mantener la calma pero su amigo Kakaroto lo sacaba de quicio.

"Es que yo… " – Goku estaba por decirle la verdad que destrozaría a Vegeta "No puedo decirle, no puedo…" pensó el saiyajin mientras veía como Vegeta lo miraba con rabia. – "La verdad es que yo… hable con Bulma y ella estaba…"- dijo Goku pensando en lo que diría nunca le vino bien mentir. – "Ella estaba triste, muy triste, lloro mucho, ella te ama Vegeta, lo sé pero…"

"ESO YA LO SÉ KAKAROTO, PERO TE PEDI QUE HABLARAS CON ELLA DE QUE LA CONVENCIERAS QUE ESTO ESTABA MAL PARA QUE REGRESARAMOS…" – Sin duda él sacaba lo peor del príncipe de Vegatasai.

"Vegeta vi a Bulma bastante mal, no era el momento para tener esa platica con ella" – El saiyayin de clase baja odiaba mentir, pero no podía decir la verdad.

"Eres un estúpido, adiós…" – Vegeta se preparaba para irse cuando Goku continuo hablando.

"¿Dónde piensas quedarte Vegeta?" – Pregunto curioso Goku sabiendo qué Vegeta no tenia casa propia ni dinero o por lo menos no mucho.

"¡Eso no es tu asunto Kakaroto!"

Milk salió de la casa para decirle a Goku que estaba preparada su comida, y se sorprendió al ver a Vegeta que seguía ahí.

"¡Vegeta, Bulma me acaba de llamar…!" – La esposa de Goku no alcanzo a terminar sin que antes Vegeta la interrumpiera.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" – Pregunto Vegeta gritando.

"Emmm, Bulma llamo por que dijo que no podría venir a buscar a Trunks y le dio permiso para que se quedara por la noche, ¿si a ti no te molesta?"

"Bulma… ¿De verdad estás tan mal?… bueno yo podría ir donde estas para que hablemos o llevar a Trunks para tener un pretexto para ir, o mejor…"

"No se preocupen…" –Vegeta salió volando a gran velocidad que en instantes Goku ya ni le veía.

Goku estaba intranquilo no sabía si Vegeta iba a casa de Bulma, pero si así era, si era así eso le enrabiaba, él quería a Bulma, él amaba a Bulma. No soportaría perderlo otra vez… no podría…

Continuara…


	3. La verdad duele

Capitulo 3: La verdad duele.

"Bulma… ¿De verdad estás tan mal?… bueno yo podría ir donde estas para que hablemos o llevar a Trunks para tener un pretexto para ir, o mejor…"

"No se preocupen…" –Vegeta salió volando a gran velocidad que en instantes Goku ya ni le veía.

Goku estaba intranquilo no sabía si Vegeta iba a casa de la peliazul, pero si así era, si era así eso le enrabiaba, él quería a Bulma, él la amaba. No soportaría perderlo otra vez… no podría…

El príncipe Saiyajin voló lo más deprisa que pudo a la C.C. mientras volaba recordaba cosas que vivió…

_Flash Back_

"_¿Y tu nombre pequeño, es Vegeta verdad?" – Pregunto la chica peliazul._

"_¿Hmp, me dijo pequeño…?"- Murmuro él atónito, como esa mujer le podía hablar así a él._

"_¿Por qué no vienes si no tienes un lugar a donde ir…?" _

"_¡HMP!" – Hizo un desaire el príncipe._

"_¡Te serviré mucha comida!, me imagino que comes igual que Goku! ¿o me equivoco?" - la chica rio después de recordar la manera que tiene de comer su amigo, el solo imaginarse como comería Vegeta le saco una risita y para que nadie se diera cuenta dijo algo gracioso -"Pero no te permitiré que te enamores de mí aunque me encuentres muy atractiva"_

"_¡Brr! Pero qué mujer más vulgar… y como grita… " – Murmuro otra vez el joven príncipe._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la C.C., todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, los recuerdos de Bulma, sentía el olor de ella en sus sentidos, se imaginaba a el mar, pero era solo una imaginación…

"Siempre la encontré muy atractiva, desde aquel día cuando la vi en Nameku pero en ese entonces mi única prioridad era matar a Freezer, incluso recuerdo haberla amenazado de muerte, después llegamos a este planeta, y ella fue la primera persona que desde que tengo memoria no me temió y me trato como si fuera una persona normal, al principio fue molesto, también fue algo extraño, recuerdo que no podía creerlo, sobre todo esa vez que me llamo **pequeño** nunca nadie me había tratado de esa manera, de igual modo seguí en la Tierra y me quede en la casa de la terrícola, poco a poco su presencia no se me hacia tanta molesta, más bien todo empezó a ser más grato, estar viviendo ahí, el planeta, todo, y todo fue por ella…" - pensó Vegeta mientras se detenía de camino a la C.C., algo había llamado su atención.

"Ese es el lugar donde…" – Susurro para sí mismo mientras descendía.

"Aquí fue el lugar donde vinimos a luchar cuando sentimos el ki de Freezer, bueno no luchamos nada, Trunks del futuro lo había matado en un 2 por 3, pero recuerdo que venimos volando muy rápido con el insecto que era el novio de Bulma aquel entonces, cuando estábamos aquí aterrizo el vehículo de la peliazul, ella descendió siempre tan hermosa como solo ella puede serlo, venia con ese gato volador o lo que sea que era azul, esa vez sí que me impresiono, para ser una terrícola era muy ruda y valiente, creo que desde aquel día me empecé a enamorar de ella…" – el saiyajin solo se limitaba a mirar el lugar intentado reproducir en su mente todo como si fuera una película.

Camino un poco por el lugar, sentía que lo había perdido todo, o más bien que había perdido lo único que alguna vez fue suyo, sus sentimientos más desconocidos para él y lo más odiados a veces habían surgido en ese lugar, ahora solo eran un recuerdo.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" – El Saiyayin lanzo un gran grito y sin previo aviso se había convertido en súper saiyayin.

Retomo su vuelo y en pocos minutos ya había llegado a la C.C., antes de entrar sintió tanto frio, su hogar estaba tan oscuro, pareciese que estuviese desierto, examino el lugar por fuera, todo estaba tal y como hace pocas horas, dio la vuelta a su casa por fuera y pudo percatarse de que solo había una luz encendida, la del cuarto que compartía con Bulma, rápidamente eso hizo que él se calmase y así volvió a ser el saiyajin sin la súper transformación, estuvo un rato ahí parado en la nada de la oscuridad, cerro sus ojos y empezó a sentir el diminuto ki de ella, ella estaba en esa pieza, bueno era obvio, ese ki era él de su mujer, ese ki era el de la persona más importante para él…

Mientras tanto Milk estaba en su pieza con Goku ella ya llevaba puesto su pijama, podía notar que algo sucedía con esposo, él había ido a hacer algo a un lugar, y desde que llego estaba distinto, se notaba tranquilo y pensativo, eso era raro en él.

"¿Ahora me dirás adonde fuiste?" – La mujer le toco la espalda en signo de ternura pero no recibió respuesta a su pregunta solo sintió un gran frio que invadió la habitación eso hizo que dejara de tocar a su esposo – "¿Goku me escuchaste?" – Milk estaba preocupada ya que otra vez no recibió respuesta alguna.

El saiyajin se paró de la cama, camino dos pasos y se dio media vuelta, en esa posición podía ver la cara de la mujer que vivió tantos años amándolo, desgraciadamente él nunca la llego a amar, ahora era el momento de decir la verdad, ahora era el momento de dejar de mentir y afrontar esos sentimientos que se habían engañados tantos años.

Milk estaba asustada Goku nunca la había mirado con esa cara, era extraño, era como si Goku se fuera a morir, o más bien fuera a explotar…

El saiyajin pensaba la manera en como contarle a su esposo que él no la amaba, él nunca fue bueno hablando de sus sentimientos, esta no sería la excepción.

"¿Cómo se lo puedo decir sin lastimara?, bueno eso es imposible Milk me ama mucho, pero yo no la amo, y tampoco sé como decirle que amo a Bulma, soy un asco expresando mis sentimientos, bueno puede que sea así porque nunca le exprese mis sentimientos a la persona correcta…" – Goku reflexionaba mientras su reflexión fue interrumpida por un abrazo de parte de su esposa que lo hizo tambalearse y casi caerse, eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

Sus manos se movieron a voluntad propia, sus manos estaban apartando a Milk de él, ella estaba anonadada.

"Milk" – Susurro el saiyajin mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"¡Dime Goku!" – Milk intentaba aguantar las lágrimas que creí en cualquier momento escaparía, sabía que algo andaba mal.

"Perdóname…" – Goku intentaba pensar en cómo soltar todo de un vez por todo, liberarse de todos esos enredados sentimientos.

"Goku, no tienes que pedirme perdón por no haber llegado a comer cuando debiste…" – Milk pudo por fin respirar en paz, pensó que eso era lo que su esposo le diría.

"Milk, perdóname, perdóname dejar que esto llegara tan lejos"

"Go… Goku… ¿De qué hablas?" – La mujer se volvió a poner nerviosa, sus manos tiritaban así que las escondió detrás de ella para que su esposo no las viera trepidar de esa manera.

"Si solo hubiera tenido el valor, quizás todo ahora sería más claro o seria como debería ser, pero por no tener ese valor yo y tú estamos pagando las consecuencias" – Goku no sabía muy bien lo que decía pero lo decía de corazón.

Milk permaneció callada era como una niña que escuchaba un cuento por primera vez, veía como su esposo la miraba tan intensamente pero con un frio que le espantaba.

Vegeta estaba como hipnotizado pero un pequeño ruido que provenía de su habitación lo hizo salir del trance, enseguida ascendió hasta el balcón, se apoyo ligeramente de este para no provocar sospechas de su mujer, entro despacio y casi en puntillas se puso a un lado del balcón, las ventanas estaban abiertas, se asomo ligeramente por estas, pudo ver como ella estaba en la cama, ella estaba dormida, él lo pudo notar de inmediato la conocía demasiado.

Se apresuro a entrar, tenía tantas ganas de estar con ellas, aún sabiendo que ella no estaba consciente de esto se aproximo a Bulma, se sentó a un lado de la cama para admirarla un buen rato, se acerco un poco más, Bulma dormía profundamente, pudo ver como una lagrima estaba casi pegada en su mejilla, toco la almohada donde Bulma apoyaba su cabeza, la quiso poner un poco mejor ya que estaba un poco doblado, cuando toco la almohada pudo sentir con esta estaba mojada, ella tuvo que llorar mucho, eso le dio mucha pena, ella no se merecía sufrir así, incluso si fuera por él.

"No me merezco que alguien como tú llore por mí, en realidad ni siquiera te merezco, no soy nadie" – Pensaba el príncipe mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica.

Bulma se movió un poco dejando entre ver algo que estaba abrazando, ella abrazaba la ropa de entrenamiento de su hombre, eso le produjo a Vegeta una sonrisa inconsciente, después de todo ella si lo amaba, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era el cómo llevaban su relación.

"Vegeta… yo…" –Bulma estaba hablando dormida y pronunciaba el nombre de su amor –"No me dejes… Vegeta… pero… aún así es mejor"

Vegeta estaba confundido podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decía Bulma, le producía cierta felicidad, pero también era confuso ya que decía que no la dejara pero que era mejor así. El saiyajin prefirió no pensar en eso y siguió acariciando el pelo de ella.

"Yo también te amo, y aunque quizás no te lo diga casi nunca, siempre ha sido y será así, eres lo más importante en mi vida, tú y el mocoso lo son, si supieras como los amo, si supieras tantas cosas, como que yo pude convertirme en súper saiyajin cuando me fui a entrenar al espacio y estaba por morir en una planeta terrible, donde me había rendido, pero cuando recordé a ti, cuando recordé que llevabas en tu vientre a mi hijo, eso me hizo querer seguir luchando, y ahí tome fuerzas de los rincones más remotos de mi ser y me convertí para que ustedes estuvieran a salvo de los androides …" – Vegeta decía estas palabras mientras sentía que su corazón se abría como nunca antes, aunque ya era tarde.

"¿Por qué nunca te lo pude decir Bulma, hasta ahora no te lo he podido decir, soy un cobarde, te digo mis sentimientos más sinceros cuando no me puedes escuchar…" - pensaba el príncipe Vegeta.

Bulma que dormía plácidamente se movió un poco y cerró sus puños, eso hizo que Vegeta prefiriera marcharse del lugar para no interrumpir el sueño de ella.

Vegeta se paro despacio de la cama, camino para salir volando del lugar pero antes se precipito a tapar a Bulma con una frazada para que no se resfriara, mientras la colocaba se acerco mucho a la cara de la la peliazul, en ese momento vio sus labios, los toco como si se fueran a romper con el simple roce de una flor, la miro como si fuera la última vez y la beso.

Ya se estaba marchando, cerró las ventanas y se dispuso a volar desde el balcón. Sin darse cuenta el ruido que provoco al cerrar las ventanas hizo que Bulma se despertara.

Bulma se asusto, miro hacia afuera pero no había nada, pudo sentir un breve calor que permanecía oculto en sus labios, se toco los labios y siguió mirando al exterior.

"Goku… por favor háblame claro" – Milk no aguanto más y estallo en lágrimas.

"Seré honesto contigo Milk, yo te quiero mucho, eres la madre de mis hijos… " – Goku lo había decido ese era el momento, él le diría la verdad ahora, era ahora o nunca – "Quizás yo solo sea un estúpido pero ahora tengo clara mi cabeza, ahora tengo el valor necesario para decirte que… " – La voz de Goku se vio cortada, era como si las palabras no pudieran salir de su garganta.

"¡¿DECRIME QUÉ?!" – Milk lanzo un grito desesperado, la situcacion la descolocaba no entendía nada.

"Yo… yo… Milk… yo no…. Milk no te amo" –Goku no quiso mirar la reacción que tenia Milk así que aparto su mirada a una de las paredes de la habitación.

Milk se había sentado en el piso mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña, en su interior siempre lo supo, ella lo sabía, Goku solo estaba por ella por una promesa estúpida.

"Perdóname Milk, pero yo nunca te pude amar, lo intente pero simplemente no pude, esa es la verda"

"No entiendo Goku, ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?" – A Milk le costaba hablar las lagrimas hacían que se ahogase al hablar.

"Ya te lo dije… ahora tengo el valor y la mente clara…" – Goku decía la verdad pero no completamente.

"Dime Goku ¿Por quién sientes cosas?" – Milk no era tonta sabía que Goku había estado en un lugar o con alguien desde que llego a casa, por eso necesitaba saber quién era esa persona que hizo que Goku la dejara.

"Bu… Milk no importa lo importante es que…" – Las palabras de Goku fueron cortadas por una fría mirada de su mujer – "Fui a donde Bulma yo la amo a ella…"

Continuara…


	4. Celos

Capitulo 4: Celos.

"Ya te lo dije… ahora tengo el valor y la mente clara…" – Goku decía la verdad pero no completamente.

"Dime Goku ¿Por quién sientes cosas?" – Milk no era tonta sabía que Goku había estado en un lugar o con alguien desde que llego a casa, por eso necesitaba saber quién era esa persona que hizo que su esposo la dejara.

"Bu… Milk no importa lo importante es que…" – Las palabras de Goku fueron cortadas por una fría mirada de su mujer – "Fui a donde Bulma, yo la amo a ella…"

"¿QUÉ?" – Milk dejo salir un grito ahogado "Como es posible esto, pero… bueno yo sé que Bulma siempre me lo quiso quitar, pero pensé que era mi amiga" pensó su mujer mientras en un arrebato le pega un combo a Goku en la cara.

El golpe propinado por Milk no le hizo ningún daño a él, más bien le daño la muñeca a ella que hacía gestos de que le dolía.

"¿Te encuentras bien Milk?"- Pregunto el saiyajin preocupado por esa mujer que lo acompaño durante años.

"¿Cómo me preguntas que si estoy bien? Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Buaaaaaaaaaaa…" – Milk estaba desconcertada ya que solo veía que Goku se rascaba el pelo como si nada hubiera pasado – "¡Goku quiero que te vayas hoy mismo de aquí!"

"Pero Milk ¿A dónde iré?, además ya tengo hambre…" –Pregunto el saiyajin mientras tocaba su panza.

"¡ÁNDATE CON BULMA!" – Grito Milk mientras empujaba a Goku fuera de la habitación.

El saiyajin fue echado de su propia habitación, cuando se dio media vuelta recibió el portazo propinado por Milk, volvió a darse media vuelta y pudo ver la pieza de Goten que dormía plácidamente y al otro extremo se encontraba durmiendo Trunks, se dispuso a ir a la cocina pero de camino se encontró con Gohan que tenía muy mala cara.

"Papá… escuche la pelea que tuviste con mamá…" – Dijo su hijo mayor mientras miraba hacia otro lado, no quería mirar a la cara a su padre.

"Gohan ¿Lo escuchaste todo…?" – Goku estaba sorprendido, sabía que tendría que hablar del tema con sus hijos, pero no pensó que sería ese el momento.

"¡Sí papá…!"

"Entonces no sé que más decirte Gohan, lo escuchaste todo, pero debes saber que esto no cambiara nada, ósea si, pero no, ustedes, tú y Goten siguen siendo mis hijos…" – Goku apenas había podido hablar con Milk para explicarle la situación, pero resultaba mucho más difícil explicarle a su hijo.

"¿Cómo pudiste papá, cómo pudiste?" – Gohan sabía que su padre nunca lo abandonaría a él y a su hermanito, pero no podía creer que estuviera abandonando a su madre.

"Por favor Gohan es mejor así, no nos podíamos engañar más, esto iba a pasar tarde y temprano, y era mejor ahora a que después."

"¡Debiste pensar eso antes de casarte con mi madre y tener hijos!" – Su hijo estaba enfadado intentaba no levantar la voz pero le resultaba difícil.

"Entonces perdóname tú también por no haberlo hecho hace tiempo, en un cierto modo no me arrepiento de eso, ya que gracias a ese casamiento nacieron tú y Goten…"

Goku ya estaba hablando solo, sin darse cuenta Gohan se había ido al cuarto de Milk, seguramente a consolarle.

El saiyajin sentía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero después de un rato esos sentimientos de culpabilidad desaparecieron, ahora era mejor alejarse un tiempo de su familia. Avanzo hasta la puerta de su casa y la abrió cuidadosamente para no ocasionar más ruido, salió de su casa y cerró la puerta lentamente, una vez cerrada se dio un leve impulso y comenzó a volar, ascendió hasta las nubes, ya era de noche, que hora exactamente, no lo sabía, pero quería volar un buen rato, sentir el viento en su cara siempre le causaba cierta emoción y alegría. No sabía a dónde ir, así que solo se limito a volar en cualquier dirección.

Eran las 03:46 A.M. su pelo azul estaba todo enredado con el roce de la almohada, se levanto, no había podido reconciliar el sueño desde que sintió ese extraño ruido provenir del exterior de su casa, ahora que lo pensaba recién se daba cuenta de que las ventanas estaban cerradas.

"¿Qué es esto?, ¿En qué momento me tape con una frazada?, ¿Por qué las ventanas están cerradas?" – Pensó la peliazul mientras se levantaba de su cama y abría las ventanas para salir un rato al balcón.

La mujer veía las estrellas, habían miles de ellas en todas direcciones, creyó nunca haber visto una noche tan hermosa como aquella, recordó como su padre le había enseñado las constelaciones, pudo ver a la osa mayor y la menor, vio las tres marías, pero su vista se vio turbada ya que vio un conjunto de estrellas muy particular, no sabía si su vista la engañaba o no, pero en cielo podía ver la silueta de Vegeta formada por estrellas.

Como un flechazo por su mente paso que quizás la ventanas cerradas, la frazada que la acunaba, habían sido obras de Vegeta, quizás él se metió a la casa, eso explicaría el calor en los labios también, eso sería si él la hubiera besado mientras ella dormía.

Sus pensamientos fueron derrumbados al pensar que tal vez pudo haber sido Goku.

"No puedo creer que Goku me haya besado…"- pensaba Bulma mientras recordaba lo que sucedió durante la tarde…

Paso un mes, en el cual casi todos los días Goku venía a ver a Bulma, aunque ella no sentía lo mismo que él, cada vez se hacían más cercanos, eso le ayudo a alivianar el dolor que sentía por la ida de Vegeta, en todo ese mes ella no supo nada de él, nadie sabía nada de él, era como si se hubiese ido de la Tierra, pero seguía ahí ya que Trunks aún podía sentir el ki de su padre.

Goku como iba casi siempre a ver a Bulma tuvo una relación muy especial con ella, era una relación un poco perturbadora ya que estaban juntos pero no. A los ojos de Trunks fue confuso ya que su padre ya no vivía ahí pero su tío Goku pasaba con su madre.

Lo que Bulma no sabía era que Vegeta si estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba, todas las noches iba a verla dormir, hasta que fue descubierta por su hijo Trunks.

"¡PAPÁ!, que bueno que volviste" – Dijo Trunks mientras abrazaba a su padre.

"¡Hmp! Aparta mocoso" – Vegeta no quería ser descubierto, empujo un poco a su hijo para que este atajara la indirecta.

"Papá, ¿Por qué te habías ido?" – Pregunto curioso el niño ya que por parte de su madre no obtuvo respuestas.

"¿Cómo ha estado tu madre, Trunks?" – Vegeta se puso serio era la oportunidad para saber que pasaba con Bulma.

"Mamá está un poco extraña… creo que por eso el tío Goku viene tanto… "

"¿Qué?" – Susurro Vegeta mientras recordaba haber escuchado que Goku se había separado de Milk. "Con que Kakaroto… Maldita sabandija de clase baja me las pagara" – pensaba Vegeta mientras Trunks le sonreía.

"¿Por qué no entras papá?"

Vegeta fingió no escuchar lo que le dijo el niño.

"Mira mocoso, tu madre no debe saber que vine, así que no se lo digas, será un secreto entre los dos, ahora me ir… cuídate Trunks "

Antes de que Trunks pudiera despedirse de su padre este ya se había ido a gran velocidad, el niño entro otra vez a su casa para dormir.

Vegeta había llegado a la pequeña casita donde se estaba quedando, entro dando un gran portazo, estaba muy enojado, se sentó en el sillón y prendió la tele.

"Así que el maldito de Kakaroto me quiere robarme a mi mujer, pobre de él, no sabe con quién se está metiendo, lo destrozare lentamente, le sacara cada extremidad de su cuerpo para después quemarlas y las tirare a un desierto para que los buitres se den un festín, pobre Kakaroto recibirá la furia del príncipe saiyajin, nadie se mete conmigo…" – Pensaba Vegeta mientras aguantaba las ganas de ir a donde estaba el que creía su amigo, pero de todos modos no sabía bien si lo que pensaba era verdad.

"¿Y si se está quedando en la C.C.?, no, no podría ser, Trunks no me dijo algo por el estilo, y tampoco he percibido su ki"- Vegeta estaba pensativo, ideaba un plan para descubrir que era lo que estaba sucediendo realmente. "Hasta ahora solo sé que Kakaroto se separo de su mujer casi al mismo tiempo de que Bulma me dejara, esa sabandija lo tenía todo pensado… ahora entiendo porque aquella vez que le pedí que hablar con Bulma no fue de mucha ayuda, quizás el muy maldito en vez de ayudar lo empeoro… Kakaroto no te debiste meter conmigo… "- Vegeta de tanto enojarse ya se le había marcado la vena en la frente, su ki se estaba elevando, pero se calmo, mañana sabría todo de primera mano.

Al día siguiente el saiyajin se despertó más temprano de lo usual, se baño para de inmediato para ir a la C.C.

Cuando llego todavía no salía el sol por completo, lo que significaba que todavía no estaba todo muy claro, eso le ayudo a ocultarse rápidamente, bajo su ki por completo y se introdujo dentro de la casa mediante el balcón de la pieza de su hijo, las ventanas estaban abiertas eso ayudaría a su entrada, cuando entro, se fue directo al laboratorio de Bulma, ella siempre iba allá lo más segura era que ese día no fuera la excepción, ahí busco un buen escondite que fue dentro de un vehículo nuevo que los Briefs estaban construyendo. Para su suerte los padres de Bulma todavía no llegaban de esas vacaciones.

Toc- toc-toc.

Trunks abrió la puerta y Goku estaba ahí.

"¿Esta tu mamá Trunks?" – Pregunto el saiyajin.

"Sí está en laboratorio." – Respondió el niño bostezando, era muy temprano.

"¿Puedo pasar?" – Pregunto Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Sí…"

Goku no se demoro mucho en llegar hasta el laboratorio, ahí se encontró con una Bulma creando un nuevo aparato.

Vegeta seguía escondido en el vehículo, cuando vio entrar a Goku quiso partir a romperle los huesos pero se espero a ver qué sucedía, lo bueno era que el vehículo tenia vidrio especializados así no se veía desde afuera.

"Bulma que linda te ves hoy…." – A Goku le fascinaba ver a Bulma con ese traje de laboratorio.

"AAAAAAAAHHH, Goku me asustaste" – Bulma grito asustada mientras el saiyajin se acercaba despacio a ella.

"¿Te ayudo en algo?" – Pregunto Goku mientras veía los aparatos tecnológicos y pensaba que era una pregunta estúpido él no sabía nada de eso.

"Jajajajaj, no Goku, si hicieras algo podrías provocar una explo…" – La última palabra de Bulma se vio interrumpida por un pasional beso proporcionado por Goku.

Vegeta ya no podía más, tenía sus puños cerrados, su ki aumento involuntariamente, aunque trataba de controlarse no pudo, fue tanto el ki que expulso de golpe que destruyo el vehículo, Bulma y Goku se asustaron pensaron que algo había explotado, el saiyajin de clase baja tomo en brazos a la peliazul y a través de un gran agujero que provoco la explosión salió para quedar viendo lo que sucedía en el laboratorio desde el aire, al principio él y ella solo pudieron ver humo, al pasar un rato vieron una figura de una persona acercándose, dado un momento la figura paro, el humo ya había pasado, ahora era posible ver todo con más claridad, Vegeta era aquella figura, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos .

Continuara…

***(Aparte)***

_Gracias por los comentarios ya que me ayudan a ver que debo mejorar C:, espero que les guste este cap, el próximo cap. lo subiré el jueves ya que tengo preu, tareas, pruebas, etc... :'c_

_Saludos c:_


	5. Goku vs Vegeta

Capitulo 5: Goku vs Vegeta.

"Jajajajaj, no Goku, si hicieras algo podrías provocar una explo…" – La última palabra de Bulma se vio interrumpida por un pasional beso proporcionado por Goku.

Vegeta ya no podía más, tenía sus puños cerrados, su ki aumento involuntariamente, aunque trataba de controlarse no pudo, fue tanto el ki que expulso de golpe que destruyo el vehículo, Bulma y Goku se asustaron pensaron que algo había explotado, el saiyajin de clase baja tomo en brazos a la peliazul y a través de un gran agujero que provoco la explosión salió para quedar viendo lo que sucedía en el laboratorio desde el aire, al principio él y ella solo pudieron ver humo, al pasar un rato vieron una figura acercándose, dado un momento la figura paro, el humo ya había pasado, ahora era posible ver la figura, al ver que era Vegeta los dos se quedaron sorprendidos.

"¡VEGETA!" – Grito la peliazul mientras sonreía al ver otra vez a Vegeta después de tanto tiempo.

"KAKAROTO ME LAS PAGARAS CON TU VIDA, MISERABLE" – Decía Vegeta mientras veía como Goku descendía para dejar a Bulma en el suelo donde estaba su hijo viendo todo el espectáculo.

"Trunks protege a tu madre por favor" – Le dijo Goku mientras veía como el niño solo atinaba a abrazar a su madre y ver a su padre.

"Bulma, nunca pensé que fueras así de vulgar"- Rio Vegeta mientras se convertía en súper saiyajin - "¡Kakaroto, sígueme esto lo decidimos ahora!"

Los dos saiyajines se miraron con cara de odio y enseguida comenzaron a volar en dirección a algún lugar desierto.

Llegaron a un lugar lleno de montañas, nadie parecía habitar por el lugar así que era perfecto, los rivales hicieron su primer ataque a través de miradas mortíferas.

"¡Vegeta, no es necesario pelear, además tu ya no estás con Bulma, deberías dejarla ser feliz!" – Hablo calmadamente el saiyajin de clase baje.

"INSECTO ME LAS PAGARAS" – Dijo Vegeta mientras dejaba elevar su ki. "Tiene razón, yo ya no estoy con ella, debería dejar esto, pero no, me rehusó a perderla, ella es mía." Pensaba en su interior en príncipe saiyajin.

"Veo que no cambiaras de opinión, entonces está decidido, que gane el que se la merece, es decir yo… " – Goku hablo con todo su corazón estaba seguro que ganaría.

"Eso lo veremos Kakaroto, jajaja" – Dijo el saiyajin mientras reía.

Inmediatamente Goku se convirtió en súper saiyajin al igual que Vegeta, alrededor de ellos saltaban chispas furiosas por estallar y empezar a desatar un gran combate, el primero en empezar fue Goku, usando la tele transportación apareció detrás de Vegeta dándole una patada en las espalda, este que se sorprendió no lo pudo esquivar, la patada hizo que vegeta empezara a caer por los aires, pero antes de darse un gran golpe contra la tierra reacciono y se volvió a poner en guardia, ahora él fue quien se acerco a Goku, se empezó a librar una gran lucha casi invisible para el ojo humano, los golpes y patadas eran tan rápido que no se podían ver, el combate estaba muy a la par ya que los dos esquivaban los golpes del otro.

Vegeta le alcanzo a pegar un gran puñetazo a Goku en todo el estomago, este quedo inmóvil en el momento y Vegeta aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarle una de sus técnicas más poderosas, el **Resplandor Final, **este ataque dejo a Goku tirado sobre unas rocas y con el brazo derecho demasiado maltratado, Vegueta se dirigió a dar un golpe final pero cuando llego a donde el saiyajin de clase baja este había desaparecido de su vista, sintió él ki detrás suyo y se dio media vuelta ahí estaba Goku limpiándose un poco de sangre que tenía en la boca.

"¡Veo que tú también has incrementado tus poderes Vegeta!" – Dijo Goku mientras preparaba un Kame Hame Ha.

"¡Tú no lo haces tan mal para ser un clase baja!" – Dijo Vegeta que planeaba su próximo ataque.

Siguieron la pelea Goku se apresuro y golpeo a Vegeta en la boca, eso lo hizo tambalearse y desconcentrarse al ver que le salía sangre, en ese momento Goku vio la oportunidad que esperaba, tomo aire y grito "**KAME HAME HA**", Vegeta no alcanzo a esquivar el ataque pero lo logro detener y devolvérselo a Goku quien no se esperaba que Vegeta hubiera incrementado tantos sus poderes, incluso Vegeta estaba sorprendido.

Goku sabía que era una batalla de muy iguales condiciones así que incremento su ki y empezó a atacar a Vegeta con bolas de energía, Vegeta aunque estaba llevando bien la pelea no vio venir este ataque y fue bombardeado por miles de bolas de energía que le lanzo el saiyajin, ahora los dos estaban muy mal heridos.

Los guerreros se miraron penetrantemente, los dos sabían que esa batalla ya estaba por terminar, en ese momento y como si fuesen reflejos, los dos empezar a formar grandes bolas de energía, la de Goku era de un color rojo, mientras que la de Vegeta era azul, cuando ya estaban grandes se las lanzaron al mismo tiempo chocando las bolas como dos ondas, pero estas quedaron ahí, Vegeta y Goku seguían proporcionando más energía a sus bolas respectivamente, estaban tan iguales, cualquiera podría ganar la batalla.

En ese momento decisivo se escucho como un vehículo de la C.C. descendía en pleno combate y una voz tan conocida para Vegeta.

"¡MAMÁ ES AQUÍ!" – Grito Trunks mientras veía la gran batalla que se libraba en el lugar.

Bulma bajo rápidamente del vehículo al ver como dos personas importantes para ella se estaban a punto de matar, comenzó a correr donde estaba Trunks quien solo se limitaba a ver todo en silencio.

"Trunks vete a la C.C. enseguida…" – Le dijo su madre casi al borde de las lágrimas.

"No mamá no te dejare ni a ti, ni a papá" – Le dijo en tono seguro.

"Trunks…"- Murmuro ella a ver como su hijo se ponía delante de ella para protegerla.

Los dos saiyajines estaban en situaciones complicadas, ya que uno de ellos sobreviviría, si uno de ellos dejaba de proporcionar energía la bola podría matar a Bulma que se encontraba cerca.

"¡MUJER VETE DE AQUÍ, ESTE NO ES TU ASUNTO!" – Grito Vegeta a Bulma.

"¡BULMA VETE DE AQUÍ, NO SE QUÉ HARIA SE TE PASASE ALGO…!" - Le grito Goku.

"¡SON UNOS ESTÚPIDOS, POR FAVOR DETENGANSE!" – Grito Bulma mientras lloraba inconsolablemente.

"¡MOCOSO LLEVATE A TU MADRE ENSEGUIDA!" – Le grito Vegeta a Trunks quien asintió pero recibió una mirada asesina de su madre.

"¡VEGETA POR FAVOR, GOKU DETENTE!" – Grito Bulma desesperada – "¡SOLO ME HACEN MÁS DAÑO CON ESTO, SON UNOS ESTÚPIDOS!"

"Bulma…" – Susurro Goku – "¡ESTA BIEN!, ¿ESTÁS DE ACUERDO VEGETA?"

"¡HMP!, YA TE DIJE QUE ME LA PAGARIAS KAKAROTO" – Dijo Vegeta sin dar su brazo a torcer, hasta que vio la cara de Bulma – "¡ESTA BIEN!"

"¡ENTONCES A LA CUENTA DE 3, 1… 2… 3… YA!"- Dijo Goku.

Cuando Goku dijo "ya" los dos saiyajines dejaron de proporcionar energía y empezaron a acercarse a la gran bola de energía para contenerla y lanzarla al espacio, cuando lo hicieron esta choco con el sol, así no daño a nadie colateralmente.

"Gracias a Kami" – Murmuro Bulma para sí misma mientras abrazaba a Trunks.

Los dos saiyajines quedaron mirando el cielo un buen rato después caminaron hasta Bulma quien no entendía nada.

"¿Estás bien Bulma?" – Le pregunto Goku mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

"Sí" – contesto entre lagrimas sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. – "¡NO VUELVAN A HACER UNA ESTUPIDEZ COMO ESA!" – Grito ahora mirándolos.

"¿Papá, estas bien?" – Pregunto Trunks mientras veía toda la sangre que emanaba de algunas partes del cuerpo de su padre.

"¡Hmp, obvio que estoy bien esto no es nada mocoso!" – Respondió mirando fríamente a su hijo, había olvidado por completo que el niño estaba ahí.

Bulma se separo de su hijo para acercarse a los saiyajines pero antes de darse cuenta sentía como se desvanecía, y en un dos por tres se desmayo, por suerte Goku la alcanzo a atrapar, eso provoco aún más furia de Vegeta que se la quito de los brazos.

"¡Mocoso!" – Grito para llamar su atención – "Convierte el vehículo en capsula y vamos"

"Está bien papá" – Trunks partió volando hacia el vehículo y lo hizo capsula – "¡Ya está!"

"VEGETA, ¿A dónde la piensas llevar?" – Pregunto Goku un poco enfadado.

Vegeta no pensaba responder esa pregunta simplemente hizo un gesto a Trunks para que le siguiese, así estaban volando padre e hijo, y claro Bulma en los brazos de Vegeta. Goku no iba a permitir que Vegeta se saliera con la suya así que los acompaño a mayor distancia.

En poco tiempo ya habían llegado a la C.C., Vegeta subió a su pieza, o mejor dicho su antigua pieza y deposito a Bulma en la cama cuidadosamente, fue al baño y se dio una ducha para recomponerse. Afuera de la C.C. se encontraba Goku quien solo se limito a sentir el ki de Bulma durante un rato, hasta que no se aguanto y se metió por el balcón para verla un poco aunque sea, sintió un ruido, "Seguramente era Vegeta" pensó que sería mejor no estar ahí, se retiraría para ir a sanar sus heridas y dejar que las cosas solo pasaran, pero…

"¡Espera por favor!" – Susurro Bulma al ver marcharse a Goku.

"¿Ah?, Bulma que bueno que este bien…" – Dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza.

Vegeta sintió voces y pudo sentir el ki de su enemigo Kakarato, salió de la ducha y se vistió con la ropa destruida por el combate que había tenido y salió a toda prisa, no podía permitir que Kakaroto estuviese en su cuarto y con su mujer.

"¡SALE DE MI VISTA KAKAROTO!" – Grito mientras miraba a Goku como si lo pudiese matar con esa mirada.

"Espera…" – Dijo Bulma mientras se ponía en pie.

"Bulma…" – Susurro Vegeta mientras miraba como ella detenía a Goku, "Acaso tú lo…" – su pensamiento fue detenido por la voz de la peliazul.

"Esto debe terminar, ahora.." – Dijo con un tono muy débil.

"Opino lo mismo" – Dijo Goku que la miraba embobado.

"Sabes que eso…" – Empezó a hablar Vegeta mirándola intensamente – "Eso lo decides tú, tú decides Bulma, Kakaroto o yo"

"Vegeta yo…" – Bulma no sabía que decir no quería perderlos, a ninguno, los dos eran muy importantes para ella.

"Bulma, Vegeta tiene razón, yo respetare lo que elijas…"- Dijo Goku mientras se disponía a escuchar una decisión.

"Bulma… tú decides, yo también respetare tu decisión…" – Dijo algo humillado el príncipe de los saiyajines al verse en una situación que nunca pensó vivir en su vida.

"Yo… yo quiero…" – Bulma estaba en una encrucijada, estaba viviendo un martirio y no quería perder a nadie pero, debía hacerlo, ya que estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, ella no quería perder a ninguno, era su temor, pero sabia en el fondo en que no perdería a nadie, solo lo liberaría. Así que analizo todo y se dispuso a tomar una decisión. – "Yo… quiero…"

Continuara…

***(Aparte)***

_Sé que dije que subiría este capítulo el jueves u.u pero salí tarde del preuniversitario y cuando llegue a mi casa no tenia llaves para entrar (si soy un pastel lo sé x'D)al final cuando ya estaba en mi casa, adentro x'D tuve que ponerme a estudiar xq tenía muchas pruebas para hoy, como hoy salía temprano de donde estudio pensaba subirlo a la de la tarde, pero llegue y me quede dormida, estaba raja, así que perdón por no subir el cap. cuando dije. _

_Saludos y comenten C: _


	6. Tiempo para pensar

Capitulo 6: Tiempo para pensar.

"Yo… yo quiero…" – Bulma estaba en una encrucijada, estaba viviendo un martirio y no quería perder a nadie pero, debía hacerlo, ya que estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, ella no quería perder a ninguno, era su temor, pero sabia en el fondo en que no perdería a nadie, solo lo liberaría. Así que analizo todo y se dispuso a decidir que iba a hacer. – "Yo… quiero…"

Se produjo un gran momento de silencio y de tensión que ponía a Bulma con los pelos de puntas, ese incomodo momento fue destrozado por Vegeta que se le marco una vena en la frente de la tensión.

"Cuando lo sepas, hazme saber tu decisión…" – Dijo Vegeta mientras salía volando desde el balcón.

"Vegeta" – Susurro Bulma mientras veía al padre de su hijo se alejaba deprisa.

"Bulma, yo también me iré, piénsalo…" –Dijo Goku mientras se acercaba a la peliazul.

Bulma aún estaba un poco mareada, así que no atino mucho cuando Goku la beso por sorpresa, la tomo de las caderas y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, miro esos ojos de color azul que estaban vidriosos mientras le besaba la frente para después terminar con un ligero roce entre sus labios.

Cuando los saiyajines se marcharon Bulma apoyo su cabeza contra la almohada, sin darse cuenta la empapo con sus lágrimas.

"¿Por qué el amor duele tanto…? Me gustaría olvidar todo, me gustaría no saber lo que se siente sufrir por amor…" – Pensaba la peliazul mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos más remotos…

"Yo era una joven de 16 años estaba en busca de las esferas del dragón, aunque era un leyenda urbana, tenía que intentarlo, quería un novio guapo y amable, ese era el deseo que le pediría a el dragón que supuestamente cumplía cualquier deseo. Durante esa aventura conocí a Goku, el apenas tenía 12 años, no conocía nada, no tenia mundo, yo le enseñe tanto, y él para ser solo un niño me enseño tanto sobre la inocencia, sobre la bondad…"

"Pasamos por tantas cosas juntos, crecimos juntos, en esas aventuras conocí a Yamcha, mi eternamente novio, ahora me causa gracia pero bueno, a veces pienso que si hubiera seguido con Yamcha seria todo más fácil, pero él simplemente no era el indicado… "

"Goku… mi amigo de la infancia ¿Podría ser que seas tú él qué siempre fue para mí?, recuerdo haber leído una vez algo parecido a que la vida era un viaje, un viaje en el cual buscábamos algo que nos completara, recorríamos todos los lugares, cada rincón del mundo, para al final darnos cuenta de que ese _algo_ siempre estuvo al lado de nosotros, pero nunca le dimos mucha importancia… Recuerdo que cuando después de un tiempo te volví a ver ya eras todo un hombre, esa vez sentí cosas por ti, pero resulto que te comprometiste con Milk… pero ahora… ya no estás con ella…"

"Esas grandes y locas aventuras que pase contigo Goku me llevaron a conocer a Vegeta, ese ser odiosos y frio que nos quería matar y acabar con el mundo, si qué daba miedo al principio, pero después le empecé a conocer, ya no me daba miedo, le conocí muy bien, sabia como pensaba, como se movía, y que planeaba, es un buen tipo, pero nunca llego a ser lo que yo siempre quise, yo quería un novio amable y guapo, y aunque Vegeta sí que era guapo, no se acercaba mucho a lo que era un hombre amable, aunque sé que en el fondo si lo es, pero a veces saber algo y no verlo cansa… cansa y aburre demasiado. "

"Paso el tiempo y mantuve mi relación con Vegeta, era feliz, tuvimos un hijo, Trunks. Vegeta siempre ha sido frio con sus emociones, pero sé que lo quiere, sé que me quiere… Vegeta me dio el regalo más preciado que tengo, mi hijo, Vegeta me enseño tanto de sí mismo y sin mostrarme nada de él, era especial, no hacía falta que me dijera las cosas claras, teníamos, tenemos una conexión especial, puede que esa conexión la hayamos logrado gracias a nuestro carácter un poco parecido… "

"Goku, Vegeta, no se imaginan lo importante que han sido en mi vida…" –Murmuro Bulma mientras se paraba de la cama.

La peliazul se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, una vez que se lo bebió pensó en Trunks, la última vez que lo vio estaba acompañándola mientras Vegeta y Goku se peleaban, pensar en eso le puso los pelos de punta y corrió hacia el cuarto de su hijo. Entro rápido al cuarto y se encontró con que el niño acostado en la cama mirando su computador, eso era bueno, eso significaba que su hijo no había escuchado nada de lo que hablaron hace un rato ella y los saiyajines. Trunks la miro tiernamente mientras Bulma se acercaba a él acomodándose en la cama del niño.

"¿Qué haces Trunks?" – Le pregunto su madre mientras que con un arrebato lo abrazaba.

"¿Qué te pasa a ti mamá?" – Trunks no sabía lo que ocurría le desconcertó que su madre le abrazara sin razón aparente.

"¡No pasa nada Trunks…!" – Respondió ella mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar que tenia.

"¿Qué paso con papá?... ¿Por qué estaba peleando con el tío Goku?" - El niño ya no podía más con la incertidumbre, desde que su padre se había ido de la casa todo era muy confuso, y nadie le explicaba lo que sucedía.

"Trunks… Vegeta… Vegeta está bien…" – Respondió Bulma sin muchas ganas, tenía que controlar aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con inundar su rostro.

"¡Qué bueno mamá!... ¿Pero por qué peleaban?" – Insistió de nuevo Trunks.

"Porque son unos brutos…" – Murmuro Bulma mientras se paraba de la cama de su hijo – "Trunks… si necesitas algo estaré en mi cuarto…"

"¡Esta bien mamá!" – Dijo el pequeño mientras veía la silueta de su madre alejarse rápidamente.

Vegeta Volaba con toda su energía lo más rápido que podía hacia el océano desde que había llegado a la Tierra le había sorprendido el océano, era tan inmenso, profundo y misterioso, era perfecto, siempre le gustaba ir a ese lugar cuando se sentía abrumado, cuando estaba ahí era solo él y el océano azul, en ese lugar se podía sentir tan bien, podía ser el mismo a toda plenitud.

Cuando llego pudo notar una presencia acercándose, era Goku, que al parecer lo había seguido desde que se había ido de la C.C.

"¡Así que aquí es donde te dirigías, Vegeta!" – Goku descendió mientras veía como Vegeta lo ignoraba y le daba la espalda – "¡Vegeta debemos hablar!"- Dijo Goku con su voz más fuerte y clara.

"¿Acaso viniste para qué te diera otra paliza Kakaroto?" – Dijo Vegeta sin darse la vuelta.

"Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, aunque tu nivel de pelea a incrementado notablemente aún no me superas… pero eso no es al caso… creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte… irte a algún otro planeta para que así Bulma pueda ser feliz" – Dijo el saiyajin de clase baja.

"¡ERES UN INSECTO, ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA VENIR A DARME ORDENES A MI EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINES?!" - Grito Vegeta mientras se daba vuelta para ver a su enemigo a la cara – "Quizás no sea mala idea, seria para que Bulma fuera feliz, si ella es feliz… pero no, yo soy Vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajines no me dejare llevar por la idea de un clase baja" pensó Vegeta.

"¡Creo que en el fondo sabes que es lo mejor que puedes hacer, nadie te lo impediría, nadie te retiene para quedarte!" – Dijo Goku mientras miraba a los ojos a Vegeta.

"¡HMP, YO NO ME IRE A NINGUN LADO!"- Dijo Vegeta para afirmar su posición mientras volvía a darle la espalda a el saiyajin de clase baja.

"¡Que cabeza dura tienes Vegeta!" – Dijo Goku mientras se rascaba en pelo – "Aún así sabes que es mejor que te vayas, todos estarían mejor sin ti, Bulma y Trunks lo estarían, o acaso piensas que extrañarían a un tipo como tú, no eres más que un… "

Vegeta se movió rápido para quedar en frente de Goku para así proporcionarle un gran puñetazo en la cara que lo pillo de improviso, el saiyajin de clase baja rio y se limpio la sangre en el labio que le dejo el puñetazo de Vegeta que no lo dejo terminar de hablar. Goku se dio media vuelta y sin mostrar emoción alguna empezó a elevarse.

"¡Cuánto antes te vayas es mejor!" – Dijo el saiyajin mientras se retiraba y dejaba a un Vegeta perturbado y atónito al escuchar a Goku hablar de esa manera, no lo reconocía.

Vegeta se sentó a la orilla del mar, tomo la arena entre sus manos y vio como esta se escapaba entre ellas, se recostó sobre la arena y miro el cielo, se sentía también estar ahí.

_Flash Back_

"_¡Papá apúrate o si no nos quedaremos sin lugar!" – Dijo su hijo muy emocionado mientras lo llevaba casi a rastras a la playa._

"_¡Suéltame mocoso!" –Dijo Vegeta soltándose del brazo de su hijo y tomando vuelo para irse._

"_¡Vegeta no seas aburrido y vamos!" – Le dijo su mujer tomándolo de la mano. _

"_¡Hmp, yo no soy aburrido mujer!" – Dijo mientras Bulma caminaba sujetándole la mano lo más fuerte que podía para ser una humana._

"_¡Esta bien Vegeta, pero ya estamos acá, así que no puedes irte y disfruta de la playa!" – Dijo la peliazul que tiraba una toalla sobre la arena y se recostaba sobre ella._

_Vegeta miraba silencioso aquel mar, miraba como su hijo jugaba entre las olas, miraba a su mujer dormir plácidamente con la luz del sol tocando su delicada tez. Se sentía bien estar ahí, escuchar cómo sonaban las olas al chocar contras las rocas. Miro otra vez a su mujer y se recostó a un lado de ella y se quedo dormido como ella. Despertó cuando el sol se estaba empezando a ocultar, había dormido como nunca antes en su vida, se levanto callado y despertó a Bulma…_

_Fin del Flash Back. _

Bulma estaba sentada a un lado de su cama pensando que iba a hacer, o más bien cuál sería su decisión, aunque sabía que aún los sentimientos que tenia hacia Vegeta eran fuertes, aunque ella había terminado con él por lo maltratada que estaba su relación, no podía mentirse a sí misma, pero tampoco podía negar que Goku en ese último tiempo se convirtió en un gran apoyo para ella, provocándole sentimientos que ahora eran tan confusos dentro de su cabeza y de su corazón…

Una sombra apareció en el balcón, al principio la peliazul se asusto hasta que por fin pudo ver que era Goku quien se estaba asomando por el balcón, entro a la pieza de la peliazul y cerró la puerta para que nadie le interrumpiese, Bulma lo miraba intrigada, quería saber que pretendía el saiyajin, Bulma se levanto de la cama y se acerco al saiyajin que se había quedado en un rincón mirando al suelo y entrelazando sus manos, cuando ya estaba cerca de él le quiso preguntarte que sucedía pero en cuanto sus labios se separaron para poder hablar el saiyajin la ahogo en un beso.

Goku dejo jugar a sus manos que se fueron directamente a la cintura de la peliazul y tomándola entre sus brazos la apoyo contra la pared mientras la besaba como si no la fuera a ver nunca más, Bulma estaba en shock nunca antes había visto a Goku comportarse de aquella forma, era algo nuevo y sorprendente en él. Goku la empezó a recorrer con sus manos, palpaba cada parte del cuerpo de la peliazul como si estuviera descubriendo un continente nuevo y exquisito en minerales, podía sentir el frágil corazón de la mujer entre su pecho, sentía que eran uno.

Bulma estaba drogada por los besos, se sentía culpable por estar haciendo eso, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de hacerlo, sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho de el saiyajin, mientras que este la tomaba entre sus brazos y la dejaba cuidadosamente en la cama, Bulma solo se limitaba a dejarse llevar por la ocasión, no quería pensar solo quería sentir, para tal vez así encontrar respuestas.

Goku se acomodo arriba de la mujer mientras la besaba casi sin tomar aire, sus manos subían y bajaban por las largas piernas de la peliazul que tenia pequeños gemidos de placer, Goku estiro su mano para tomar el cierre del vestido de Bulma y bajarlo lentamente mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el pecho de la peliazul, cuando le saco el vestido la peliazul empezó a juguetear con sus manos, así de un momento a otro tenía en su poder el sexo del saiyajin que respiraba agitado intentando disimular el placer, Bulma podía sentir como su "amigo" de tantos años ronroneaba mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, ella llevo sus manos a los pantalones del saiyajin para sacárselos, una vez fuera los dos quedaron solo con sus ropas interiores, Goku estaba más que excitado así que se saco lo que le quedaba de ropa y se apresuro a sacarle la suya a Bulma, comenzando por el sujetador, se lo saco rápidamente y empezó a masajearle los pechos a la peliazul que le provocaba pequeños tiritones por todo el cuerpo, Goku que estaba encima de ella descendió para darle pequeños besos al cuerpo de la peliazul, le beso el cuello, los pechos, el ombligo hasta llegar al sexo de ella, ahí se detuvo para sacarle su prenda más intima.

Vegeta aún se encontraba mirando el cielo, ahora ya era de noche, las estrellas parecían brillar más que nunca, su mente estaba confundida.

"¿Irme?, Tal vez así sería mejor, Bulma sería feliz y Trunks… el mocoso tendría el padre que siempre quiso junto a él estúpido de Kakaroto, pero…" Vegeta estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, las palabras que le había dicho Goku lo dejaron atónito, nunca había escuchado a Kakaroto hablar así, era casi como escucharse a sí mismo, de una manera tan fría y directa que solo él entendía, le dijo la verdad, quien podría extrañar a un sujeto que había matado toda su vida por diversión…

"Entonces… ¿Sería lo mejor que me fuera?" Se preguntaba así mismo intentando conseguir una respuesta.

El príncipe de los saiyajines se paro firme sobre la arena, camino algunos pasos hasta llegar a la orilla del mar, se arrodillo mientras se sacaba sus guantas de combate para tocar el mar, veía como el agua cristalina recorría sus manos. Cerró los ojos para inmediatamente ponerse de pie y volver a colocarse sus guantes, miro el cielo y en instantes se elevo para empezar a volar a la C.C., lo había decidido, él no iba perder a su familia, era lo único que tenia suyo, era lo único que lo mantenía con vida, eran sus ganas de luchar, por nada del mundo dejaría que un saiyajin de clase baja le arrebatara lo más preciado que había tenido en su miserable vida. Voló lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le permitían, sentía que debía llegar cuanto antes, aunque se encontraba muy lejos de la C.C., no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Continuara…

***(Aparte)***

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap.6, y perdón por subirlo después de tantos días del cap.5 pero tenía flojera :c, y también decirles que el cap. 7 lo subiré de aquí al sábado, lo más probable es que lo suba el sábado o el viernes en la noche c:, ya eso en fin.

Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews *-* 3


	7. Dos corazones en una mano

Capitulo 7: Dos corazones en una mano.

Vegeta aún se encontraba mirando el cielo, ahora ya era de noche, las estrellas parecían brillar más que nunca, su mente estaba confundida.

"¿Irme?, Tal vez así sería mejor, Bulma sería feliz y Trunks… el mocoso tendría el padre que siempre quiso junto a él estúpido de Kakaroto, pero…" Vegeta estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, las palabras que le había dicho Goku lo dejaron atónito, nunca había escuchado a Kakaroto hablar así, era casi como escucharse a sí mismo, de una manera tan fría y directa que solo él entendía, le dijo la verdad, quien podría extrañar a un sujeto que había matado toda su vida por diversión…

"Entonces… ¿Sería lo mejor que me fuera?" Se preguntaba así mismo intentando conseguir una respuesta.

El príncipe de los saiyajines se paro firme sobre la arena, camino algunos pasos hasta llegar a la orilla del mar, se arrodillo mientras se sacaba sus guantas de combate para tocar el mar, veía como el agua cristalina recorría sus manos. Cerró los ojos para inmediatamente ponerse de pie y volver a colocarse sus guantes, miro el cielo y en instantes se elevo para empezar a volar a la C.C., lo había decidido, él no iba perder a su familia, era lo único que tenia suyo, era lo único que lo mantenía con vida, eran sus ganas de luchar, por nada del mundo dejaría que un saiyajin de clase baja le arrebatara lo más preciado que había tenido en su miserable vida. Voló lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le permitían, sentía que debía llegar cuanto antes, aunque se encontraba muy lejos de la C.C., no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Goku estaba desnudando a su musa mientras esta solo se dejaba llevar por el placer, los dos se encontraban ahí desnudos frente a el mundo, nadie hablaba, ninguno de los dos tenía que hacerlo, eso solo significaría romper el cuadro de pasión perfecta, así Goku procedió a acomodar a Bulma mejor en la cama para hacerla suya.

"Goku… de verdad haremos esto, y… aquí donde tantas veces Vegeta reafirmo la pasión que existía entre nosotros… " Pensaba Bulma mientras Goku le besaba el cuello lentamente mientras se colocaba encima de ella "¿Esto…está bien?" Bulma no evitaba sentirse culpable, pero el placer la hacía confundirse, su mente está dividida entre el saiyajin que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo y con el que había sido su hombre por tantos años.

Goku ya estaba encima de ella, ahora sería el momento de la verdad, la excitación de parte de ambos estaba por estallar, el saiyajin se preparo para penetrarla por primera vez, para darle la primera embestida, pero antes de que sus sexos se fueran a fusionar el cuadro de pasión perfecto se vio hecho trizas por la alegre y controvertida voz de la madre de Bulma, sus padres habían llegado del largo viaje que se habían tomado de vacaciones.

Bulma contuvo una pequeña sonrisa de alegría, en el fondo estaba alegre de que no hayan podido completar aquel ritual de amor, estaba confundida, ahora más que nunca, pero se propuso ser cautelosa y no hacer nada que la comprometiera con ninguno de los saiyajines, no hasta que tenga claro a quien amaba.

Goku salto de improviso para escuchar por la puerta, mientras este hacia esto Bulma se sentaba rápido para ponerse su ropa íntima y luego el vestido, en pocos segundos ya estaba como hace un rato, totalmente vestida y presentable, Goku la miro con cara de aceptación y se empezó a vestir.

"Goku lo mejor es que te vayas…" – le susurro Bulma para no emitir bulla.

"Está bien, pero me la debes" – Dijo el saiyajin mientras se acercaba a la peliazul para darle un beso de despedido, pero este no fue recibido provocándole una incomodes que termino por conseguir que él se vistiera más rápido y se marchase con la tele transportación.

"Es mejor así…" – Murmuro la peliazul mientras se echaba un poco de su perfume.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hasta el salón principal, ahí estaba sus padres con muchos bolsos y regalos, Trunks estaba revoloteando entre los regalos para ver si eran para él.

"Abuelito ¿Uno de estos es para mí?" – Pregunto emocionado el muchacho mientras apuntaba la pila de regalos.

"Muchos de ellos son para ti mi querido Trunks" – Respondió su abuela al ver que su esposo se acercaba a Bulma sigilosamente.

"¿Cómo lo pasaron papá?" – Pregunto la peliazul mientras abrazaba a su padre, siempre había sido la hija de papá.

"Muy bien aunque tu madre paraba a comprar en todas las pastelerías que veía" - Respondió su padre mientras tomaba un regalo y se lo pasaba a la peliazul, quien lo abrió emocionada.

"¡¿Papá por qué me das ropa de bebe?!" – Replico la peliazul que no estaba para bromas.

"¡Oh, mi querida Bulma es que siempre quise tener una nietecita!" – Dijo su madre mientras tomaba más regalos y se los daba a su hija.

Bulma abrió todos los regalos que sus padres le pasaron, todos ellos tenían ropa de niñita o de bebe, al parecer iba en serio lo que le dijo su madre, de cualquier modo no era el momento, bueno sus padres no tenían la culpa, ellos no sabían que ella ya no estaba con Vegeta, en realidad ellos no sabían nada de lo que estuvo ocurriendo el último tiempo, mientras la peliazul veía toda esa ropita, Trunks la miraba con enojo, al parecer todos los regalos que habían eran para su "Hermanita" que ni siquiera existía, se iba a marchar a su cuarto pero antes de hacerlo su abuela se interpuso en su camino para bombardearlo de regalo.

"¡Gracias abuelita!" – Grito Trunks mientras abría todos los regalos casi al mismo tiempo, en la mayoría todos eran juguetes que el niño veía emocionado.

"¿Estás bien Bulma?" – Pregunto el científico al ver la cara que ponía Bulma al ver la ropa.

"Sí papá" – Dijo ella no muy ganosa de hablar de lo que pasaba.

"¡Oh, Bulma también le trajimos cosas a Vegeta, y por cierto no lo vimos al llegar entrenando en la cámara de gravedad!, ¿Dónde está el guapo de Vegui?" – Dijo su madre mientras miraba los alrededores.

"Emmm, mamá es que…" – Pronunciaba Bulma sabiendo que no podía decir lo que pasaba dado que Trunks seguía ahí.

"Mi papá ya no vive aquí, creo se fue a entrenar" – Respondió Trunks inocentemente mientras seguía jugando con sus nuevos juguetes.

"¿Es cierto eso Bulma?" – Pregunto su padre al notar que algo le ocurría a su hija.

"Emmm…."

Las palabras de la peliazul quedaron atascadas en su garganta, estas se vieron interrumpidas por el timbre de su casa, fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con el saiyajin que la había acompañada desde hace tanto tiempo.

"Vegeta… ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Pregunto curiosa la mujer.

"Bulma… yo…" – Vegeta se dio cuenta de que habían más personas en la casa.

De un momento a otro la madre de Bulma estaba junta a ellos tomando del brazo a su "yerno" y arrastrándolo a la sala principal, ahí fue recibido por su hijo y su "suegro".

"¿Querido Vegueta así que estas entrenando fuera de casa?" – Dijo la madre de Bulma mientras le pasaba regalos a Vegeta quien los recibía inconscientemente.

"¡Papá mira todos los regalos que me trajeron los abuelos!" – Dijo Trunks mientras llevaba todos los juguetes hacia su padre quien solo se limito a verlo de reojo y a acariciar el pelo de su hijo, quien lo miro extrañado por aquella reacción, todos lo miraron extrañado.

"¿Qué sucede Vegeta?" – Lo interrumpió Bulma.

"¿Podemos hablar a solas?" – Le pregunto él sin mirar a los demás.

"Está bien" – Dijo ella mientras empezó a caminar en compañía de Vegeta.

Se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio destruido por la culpa de Vegeta al hacer explotar su ki y el vehículo de último modelo de la C.C., ahí Bulma se acerco al balcón que no tenia daños por suerte y Vegeta la siguió unos pasos atrás. La noche era hermosa, las estrellas parecían mirarlos desde lo alto del cielo.

"Bueno ya estamos solos Vegeta…" – Dijo Bulma mientras miraba esa noche estrellada.

"Si, estamos solos…"- Vegeta no sabía el motivo del porque había ido a la C.C. pero lo había hecho, no sabía porque le dijo a la peliazul que quería hablar a solas con ella, en realidad no sabía que decirle, aunque por su cabeza pasaban tantas palabras su boca no las pronunciaba – "¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Yo?... estoy… ya sabes sobrevivo… ¿y tú?"- Pregunto la peliazul dándose vuelta y mirando al saiyajin que estaba mirando el suelo del laboratorio.

"Yo también sobrevivo, jajaj" – Vegeta rio apenas, era verdad, apenas sobrevivía sin ella, sin ella no había vida para él.

"¿Cómo llevas todo?" – Dijo Bulma mientras se acercaba a este para poder verle la cara.

"Hoy no fue uno de mis mejores días que digamos" – Dijo el saiyajin mientras dejaba de mirar el suelo y miraba los ojos azules de Bulma.

"Dímelo a mí" – Dijo la peliazul que ahora se encontraba al frente de Vegeta – "¿Por qué todo termino así?"- Pregunto la peliazul con lagrimas en sus ojos, se separo del saiyajin para que no le viese llorar y se fue al balcón.

"No lo sé…" – Pronuncio el saiyajin que vio las lagrimas de la peliazul y se acerco lentamente hacia ella "Bulma… no sabes cómo me odio por saber qué lloras por mi culpa…" pensó Vegeta.

"¿Desde cuándo todo es más difícil?" – Murmuro Bulma mientras secaba sus lágrimas y se apoyaba en el barandal del balcón.

"Así es la vida…"- Dijo Vegeta mientras se colocaba a un lado de ella y se apoyaba de la barandilla.

"Me gustaría que todo fuese fácil, me gustaría obtener respuestas que no sé si quiero encontrar…" – Otra vez las lagrimas cayeron por su rostro para chocar contra el barandal de metal.

"Bulma yo…"

Vegeta detuvo sus palabras al ver a la peliazul con la vista clavada en el cielo, miro en la dirección que miraba ella y pudo ver una estrella fugaz pasar, en ese momentos ambos dejaron de mirar hacia arriba y se miraron el uno al otro.

El saiyajin se acerco su rostro al de ella, podía sentir la respiración de ella acelerándose y al mismo tiempo sentía como aquella respiración se mesclaba con la de él, la peliazul cerró sus ojos al igual que Vegeta, estaban tan cerca de besarse, sus labios ya se estaban rozándose, sus bocas se abrieron lentamente como si fueran candados que estuvieron cerrados hacía mucho tiempo y por fin encontraran la llave correcta que los podía abrir. Sus bocas encajaban a la perfección, como si fueran el uno para el otro, como si estuvieron predestinados.

Vegeta tenia la respiración cortada, sentía que estaba dando la vida por aquel beso, pero todo se acabo cuando sintió la delicada mano de Bulma empujando su pecho hacia atrás, dando por terminado el beso, la peliazul tomo distancia y miro hacia otro lado, mientras Vegeta no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ella lo había rechazado, se sintió tal mal que pensaba que se desvanecería ahí mismo.

"Adiós Bulma" – Dijo el saiyajin que salió volando por el balcón sin destino, solo sentía que debía irse, escapar de lo que no podía creer, la estaba perdiendo…

Continuara…

El fic ya está llegando a su fin amigos :'c , pero creo que lo que tengo pensado hacer para la historia me dará dos capítulos más para escribir, él próximo capítulo lo subiré el martes o miércoles C:

Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews 3 (y)


	8. La decisión de Vegeta

Capitulo 8: La decisión de Vegeta.

Vegeta tenia la respiración cortada, sentía que estaba dando la vida por aquel beso, pero todo se acabo cuando sintió la delicada mano de Bulma empujando su pecho hacia atrás, dando por terminado el beso, la peliazul tomo distancia y miro hacia otro lado, mientras Vegeta no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ella lo había rechazado, se sintió tal mal que pensaba que se desvanecería ahí mismo.

"Adiós Bulma" – Dijo el saiyajin que salió volando por el balcón sin destino, solo sentía que debía irse, escapar de lo que no podía creer, la estaba perdiendo…

Bulma se sentó en el suelo del destruido laboratorio, apretó sus rodillas contra su pecho, quedando en posición fetal, ya no aguantaba más, no aguantaba más de nada, quería desaparecer, en ese momento le hubiera encanto saber volar como sus amigos, así podría irse a algún lugar donde nadie la pudiese encontrar, sintió que todo su mundo se estaba despedazando, aquel día había sido muy intenso, incluso para ella.

"Fue mejor que separase a Vegeta de mí, que terminara con aquel beso, aún estoy confundida, y no le quiero hacer más daño del que ya le hecho, es mejor para todos" pensó la peliazul que se decidía a ponerse de pie y secar su rostro, ella iba a terminar con todo aquello, ella iba a dejar de ser tan egoísta con los demás, ella iba a escuchar sus sentimientos.

"Yo soy Bulma Briefs, y yo superare esto, yo tomare mi decisión" se decía en su mente mientras salía del laboratorio y bajaba a la sala principal.

"¿Dónde se fue papá?" – Pregunto Trunks mientras sus padres esperaban escuchar aquella respuesta.

"Dijo que iría a entrenar" – Mintió Bulma.

"¿Estás bien hija?"- Pregunto su padre quien se había dado cuenta de la situación pero no estaba seguro.

"Si papá estoy bien, tengo un poco de sueño así que iré a dormir, Trunks tu subes a dormir en un rato más ¿me entendiste?" – Trunks asintió y Bulma le dedico una leve sonrisa – "Buenas noches papás…"

Bulma llego hasta su cuarto y se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar.

Vegeta volaba tan rápido que cualquiera que lo pudiese ver diría que quiere darle la vuelta al mundo en solo 1 minuto, llego hasta un tipo de desierto, descendió rápido y comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía en todas las direcciones, empezó a librar una lucha consigo mismo, él quería provocarse serios daños en su cuerpo, aunque sonase muy estúpido él quería herirse, ya que pensaba que eso haría que el dolor que sentía se concentrara en un dolor físico.

"Ella me ha rechazo… ¿Cómo sucedió esto?..." pensaba el saiyajin mientras lanzaba bolas de energía para enseguida atraparlas y volver a tirarlas y seguir así sucesivamente.

"Ese estúpido de Kakaroto al parecer tiene razón… lo mejor que yo puedo hacer es irme a algún otro planeta, todos estarían mejor sin mí, pero, yo seré…" – Murmuraba el saiyajin distrayéndose y chocando contra una de sus propias bolas de energía que lo derribaron al suelo, estuvo inconsciente un leve momento, cuando ya estaba en sus cinco sentidos, apretó su puños para lanzar una risa maniática típica de él.

"Esto no aliviana el dolor, ni siquiera me deja olvidarlo…" – Dijo el saiyajin intentando hacer una mueca de risa para sí mismo, en realidad no le causaba gracia.

Se levanto de golpe pero inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo. Se sentó un largo rato en el suelo, sus puños seguían apretados, se sentía débil, la bola de energía le dio un golpe muy certero.

"Sí, eso sería lo mejor ¿En qué estaba pensando en realidad cuando me quede viviendo aquí? Yo soy el príncipe Vegeta, tengo una gran fuerza puedo tener lo que quiera, puedo hacer lo que quiera… y sin que nadie me diga nada…"- Dijo Vegeta poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a ir a la casita donde se había estado quedando después de que se fue de la C.C.

Goku estaba triste y furioso, le había dolido demasiado que Bulma le rechazase el beso, eso fue realmente un golpe bajo, había estado tan cerca de hacerla suya, pero fueron interrumpidos, muchas noches había fantaseado con aquel momento y cuando estuvo por lograrlo todo se acabo, y para colmo, después de casi haberlo logrado ella lo rechazo, estaba confundido porque ella hizo eso, su cambio de actitud tan repentina lo había entristecido, pero esa tristeza estaba acompañada por algo más, la rabia, él después de irse pudo sentir el ki de Vegeta que volaba en dirección a la C.C., él pudo sentirse la cercanía de el ki de Bulma y el de Vegeta…

Goku estaba en la casa de maestro Roshi, salió para tomar un poco de aire fresco, todos dormían, Krilin, A-18, Marron, y el maestro Roshi junto a la vieja tortuga de mar. Se sentó tranquilamente en la arena para estar más sereno, aquel lugar le gustaba, le recordaba su niñez, y junto con ello el recuerdo de Bulma.

Saber que Vegeta había estado con Bulma después de que ellos estuvieran a punto de… estaba enojado, pero debía tranquilizarse, debía pensar.

"Vegeta fuiste mi enemigo, casi nos matamos, después te convertiste en mi mejor amigo, es una locura pero así fue, y ahora otra vez pasamos a ser enemigos, solo que por una mujer. Esto es tan extraño, nunca he sido un tipo que estuviese dispuesto a todo por una mujer…" pensaba el saiyajin recordando lo que le había dicho a Vegeta, recordando como lo había tratado. Nunca antes había tratado de hacerle daño a alguien de esa manera, ni menos por una razón así, todas sus batallas se libraban por el bien de la humanidad y de sus seres queridos, pero ahora estaba librando una batalla por un objetivo mucho más egoísta que los anteriores, él quería estar con Bulma, él quería a Bulma solo para él, se sentía mal, aunque detestaba la idea de que Vegeta se acercara a la peliazul, sentía que lo que le dijo a Vegeta de que lo mejor sería que se fuera ya que nadie podía extrañar a un tipo como él, fue una verdadera estupidez, en el fondo Goku sabía que eso era mentira, pero en el momento se lo tenía que decir, Vegeta era su más grande enemigo para obtener el corazón de la peliazul.

Todo era tan extraño para Goku, él no era esa persona que le había dicho eso a Vegeta él no era así. Su mente estaba revuelta, se sentía pésimo por aquello, pero aún así no se arrepentía, ahora por fin entendía el dicho que los demás repetían con tanta frecuencia.

"En la guerra y en el amor todo vale…" – Se dijo así mismo mientras entraba a la casa del maestro Roshi para dormir.

Bulma estaba más que decida, ya no quedaba más, ella debía estar ahí pensando en que era lo mejor para ella y para Trunks, tenía que decidir con su cabeza y con su corazón, igualmente todo estaba tan confuso, todo era una mezcla de sensaciones divididas entre el placer y el dolor, que podía hacer ella, ya no soportaba más el dolor, no soportaba más ver sufrir por la culpa de su indecisión a los demás.

Estaba estirada en su cama, eran cerca de las 05:20 A.M. cerro las ventanas que daban hacia el balcón, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama, aunque buscaba una decisión no la encontraba, por ahora solo quedaba dormir.

Vegeta había tomado una decisión, él se iba a ir a del planeta Tierra, todavía no sabía que haría con su vida, ni a donde iría, pero lo haría. Ya había amanecido, el saiyajin fue a la C.C. y llamo a la puerta. Decidió ir temprano, sabía que Bulma estaría durmiendo, era mejor así.

"Oh, Vegui que bueno que estas bien, aunque con unos pocos heridas" – Dijo la madre de Bulma con un gesto que lo invitaba a entrar.

"¿Trunks ya despertó?"- Pregunto él sin tomar atención a lo que le decía la mujer.

"¡La verdad es que sí, esta tan emocionado con los juguetes que se quiso levantar temprano para seguir jugando!" – Contesto la mujer trayendo una bandeja de pastelitos para ofrecerle al saiyajin.

Solo fueron unas milésimas de segundos y Vegeta ya no se encontraba con la Sra. Briefs, se movía a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba el ki de su hijo, así en un instante llego a la pieza de Trunks.

"¡Hola papá!" – Grito Trunks mientras veía a su padre.

"¡Mocoso, quiero que vengas conmigo!" – Le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara mientras empezaba a caminar.

Trunks empezó a seguirle sin decir más, dejo sus juguetes encima de su cama, y salió con su padre a fuera de la C.C., su padre empezó a volar y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese, Trunks afirmo con la cabeza y lo empezó a seguir, llegaron hacia una montaña que no estaba muy lejos. Los dos no hablaban, Vegeta se limitaba a ver a Trunks que tenía el ceño fruncido al no entender nada, lo miro fijamente tratando de grabar esa imagen de su hijo, le encantaba cuando su hijo fruncía el ceño, se parecía tanto a él en esos momentos.

"Mocoso vamos a entrenar aquí…" – Dijo Vegeta mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

"Pero papá es muy temprano, pero bueno ya que…" – Dijo Trunks poniéndose en posición de combate.

"Pelearemos convertidos en súper saiyajines" – Vegueta ya se había Transformado.

"Está bien papá" – Dijo el niño transformándose y elevando su ki.

Padre e hijo estaban luchando, o más bien esquivando los golpes uno del otro, Vegeta siempre que entrenaba con Trunks se sorprendía más de los avances y las habilidades de su hijo, sin duda era su hijo, sin duda el era un gran saiyajin.

Vegeta decidió atacar por sorpresa a Trunks, así hizo movimientos lo más rápido que pudo y le pego una patada no muy fuerte pero que lo termino botando al piso.

"¡Que malo eres papá!"- Dijo Trunks mientras se sobaba el trasero donde más se pego.

"¡Mocoso acaso no te enseñe a sentir el ki, es lo básico!" – Gruño el saiyajin marcándosele las venas en la cabeza.

"¡Emmm sí pero, no estaba concentrado, además no era necesario que me golpeases de esa manera!"

"¡No llores mocoso y sigue peleando conmigo!" – Dijo irónicamente Vegeta mientras Trunks elevaba su ki por el tono burlesco de su progenitor.

Estuvieron entrenando o más bien luchando cerca de dos horas hasta que ambos se encontraban agotados y decidieron acabar el round, así se tiraron al suelo para descansar un rato, estuvieron en silencio hasta que Vegeta se paro y Trunks también.

"Trunks… Estoy tan orgulloso de ser tú padre" – Dijo Vegeta mientras atraía al niño junto a él para abrazarlo.

Trunks se quedo impactado, la única vez que su padre le había abrazado había sido cuando dio su vida para matar a Bu, eso le asusto, pensó que podría perder a su padre otra vez, así que se aferro con todas su fuerzas en él, contuvo su pena con gran dificultad.

"Pa…Pa… Papá"- Tartamudeo el niño – "¿Papá te vas a morir otra vez?" – Pregunto con un tono inocente que dejo paralizado a Vegeta.

"Trunks…" – Vegeta no entendía porque el niño le decía esto, hasta que recordó que la única vez que abrazo a su hijo fue para despedirse de él ya que moriría, pero ahora no moriría, ahora se iría. Se sintió tan mal, las únicas veces que le demostró afecto a su hijo habían sido para despedirse de él. "Por esto me iré, será lo mejor para ti" – Pensó mientras revoloteaba los pelos del pequeño. – "Trunks no me moriré, solo es…"

"Yo también estoy muy orgulloso de tener un padre tan fuerte como tú" – Dijo el niño interrumpiendo a su padre y más calmado al escucharlo decir que no moriría.

Vegeta separo a Trunks de él y frunció el ceño, lo miro fríamente y empezó a hablarle como si le hablase a un adulto.

"Trunks, eres fuerte, eres mi hijo, tienes sangre saiyajin, por eso pase lo que pase, tú sabrás que hacer, debes cuidarte muy bien, debes cuidar a tu madre… y a tus abuelos" – Dijo Vegeta viendo como su hijo otra vez se ponía nervioso.

"¿Por qué me dices eso papá?, no entiendo nada…"- Dijo el niño mientras se proponía hacer funcionar su cerebro a un 1000% para poder entender.

"Incluso creo que eres más fuerte que yo, te aseguro que si no fueses mi hijo te hubiera intentado matar hace tiempo al igual que el imbécil de Kakaroto, pero el que seas más fuerte me da alegría, mi propio hijo es más fuerte… Trunks, no olvides que eres mi hijo, y que tú… que tú eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado, no te cambiaría por nada" – Dijo Vegeta mientras miraba hacia otra dirección y ocultaba su sonrojes, se sentía tan vulnerable delante de su hijo, para él demostrar sentimientos era signo de debilidad, y últimamente lo había hecho mucho por su separación con Bulma, la verdad no se estaba controlando, le costaba tanto decirle eso a su hijo, pero sabía que se lo debía decir, esa podría ser la última vez que podría hablar con él.

"Papá… hablas como si te fueras… ¿Papá tu serias capaz de abandonarnos?" – Dijo Trunks con el ceño fruncido para disimular su confusión y su afligimiento "Papá tú no puedes verdad, tú no nos puedes dejar, nosotros te necesitamos…" pensó el niño mientras su mente se desmoronaba por escucha la respuesta de su padre.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. 8, :'c me odie por hacer que Trunks tuviese que pasar por ese momento :c… en fin este cap. se me alargo más de lo que creí, así que el próximo no será el final, será el penúltimo C:, no les adelantare nada, solo les diré que el próximo capítulo se viene con todooooo c:, y les confirmo que el cap.9, el siguiente, lo subiré si o si el sábado.

Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios e.e 3


	9. Adiós

Capitulo 9: Adiós.

"Papá… hablas como si te fueras… ¿Papá tu serias capaz de abandonarnos?" – Dijo Trunks con el ceño fruncido para disimular su confusión y su afligimiento "Papá tú no puedes verdad, tú no nos puedes dejar nosotros te necesitamos…" pensó el niño mientras su mente se desmoronaba por escucha la respuesta de su padre.

Se produjo un Breve silencio hasta que Vegeta lo miro fijamente y guardando la compostura.

"Trunks, yo hare lo que tenga que hacer" – Dijo con su tono más frio.

"¡Pero papá eso significa… pero tú no puedes, ¿Qué pasara conmigo y con mamá?!"- Dijo el niño gritando y conteniendo sus lágrimas.

"Estarás bien y tu madre… también, lo único que te pido es que no se lo digas a nadie, ni menos a tu madre" – Dijo Vegeta mientras su mirada se perdía en el paisaje.

"Pero ella estará triste, sé lo tengo que decir, para que ella te detenga y no te vayas papá" – Dijo Trunks mientras empezaba a llorar.

"Mocoso… hazme caso" – Dijo Vegeta intentando no desarmarse entero.

"¡SI TE VAS ENTONCES NUNCA VOLVERAS, YO NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!" – Grito el niño mientras se ponía en marcha para ir a la C.C., en busca de su madre.

"Trunks, siento mucho que la última vez que me veas esto termine así" – Dijo Vegeta acercándose a él.

Uso una de sus técnicas para dejar inconsciente a cualquiera, así Trunks cayó ante él. Lo tomo de un brazo y empezó a volar a la casita de vacaciones, así cuando su hijo despertara el ya se habría ido para ese entonces.

Goku pudo sentir el ki de Vegeta por la mañana acercarse y estar en la C.C., se enfureció al pensar que este fue a ver a Bulma, pero al notar que el ki se fue de inmediato, y se iba con Trunks, se tranquilizo, eso significaba que Vegeta fue solo a ver y a buscar a Trunks. Igualmente por su cabeza seguía la loca idea, de que la única forma de que Bulma y él estuvieran juntos, era eliminar a Vegeta del camino, sabía que aunque ella lo eligiera, Vegeta siempre estaría rondando a la peliazul, más que mal era el padre de Trunks.

Se levanto de su cama y salió de la casa del maestro Roshi, se estiro unos momentos para después usar la tele transportación para ir en busca del padre de Bulma, la idea que tenía en la cabeza buscaba que Vegeta se mantuviera lo más lejos posible, así que haría todo lo posible para lograr este objetivo, aún sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal, él no era así pero por Bulma haría cualquier cosa.

En menos de 5 segundos se encontraba en el laboratorio del papá de la peliazul, pudo ver al ya viejo caballero revisando unos planos mientras fumaba y tenía a su gato apoyado en su hombro.

"Entonces, si muevo el cable hacia el mando del circuito…" – Decía para sí mismo sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Goku.

"Disculpe, Sr. Briefs" – Dijo Goku detrás de él, dándole un gran susto.

"¡AAAAH! Por Kami casi me matas del susto… Goku eres tú… ¿Cómo va todo?" – Dijo volviendo a sus planos.

"¡Bien, iré directo al grano, necesito que me dé una capsula!" – Dijo Goku casi gritando.

"Pero Goku, ¿Capsula de qué?" – Dijo el Sr. Briefs sin dejar de mirar los planos.

"Una capsula de alguna nave, pero de alguna nave para viajar por el espacio" – Dijo Goku serenándose.

"¡¿Supongo que todo anda bien o hay un nuevo enemigo?!" –Dijo un poco alterado el padre de Bulma despejando sus ojos de los planos y mirando asustado a Goku.

"No sucede nada, es para un amigo que lo necesitara, nada muy importante" – Mintió el saiyajin de clase baja.

"En ese caso, he estado trabajando en algo" – El anciano camino hacia una estantería y saco de ahí una cajita negra, la abrió y comprobó lo que había dentro, cerró la cajita y se la entrego a Goku - "Esta es la nueva capsula de nave 8.9, viene con todo lo necesario, tiene lo más moderno, así que esta le servirá a tu amigo para hacer ese viaje"- Dijo mientras Goku veía el interior de la caja para ver esa capsula tan peculiar a las demás.

"Muchas gracias, esto servirá, nos vemos luego Sr. Briefs" – Dijo Goku mientras el padre de Bulma hacia un gesto de despedida con su mano y volvía a sus planos.

Goku salió por la puerta del laboratorio, quería ver a Bulma, pero recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, así que decidió ir en busca de Vegeta.

Eran las 10:13 A.M. Bulma aún dormía, quedarse dormida tan tarde le había pasado la cuenta, estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño, o más bien pesadilla, su respiración era agitada, se movía constantemente en la cama.

_El sueño de Bulma…_

"_De cualquier forma tendríamos que decirles esto, pongan atención" – Dijo Goku con una cara dura e incomprensible – "Goten y Trunks están a salvo, pero Gohan y Vegeta han muerto"_

"_¿Qué? ¡Ah!" – Sorpresa para todos._

"_Así es Majin Bu los asesino" – Dijo Goku._

"_¿Cómo que Gohan murió… no puede ser cierto?" – Pregunto Videl al borde de la desesperación mientras Milk se desmayaba y su padre corría hacia ella._

"_¡VEGETA… ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?!" – Gritaba ella mientras lloraba y Yamcha la intentaba contener_

"_Tranquilízate Bulma"- Dijo Yamcha mientras la sujetaba con ambas manos._

"_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" – Grito ella sintiendo el mayor dolor que había sentido durante toda su vida, el dolor de la perdida de la persona más importante para ella._

_Fin del sueño de Bulma._

"¡VEGETA!"- Grito Bulma mientras despertaba de aquel sueño.

Bulma se sentó en la cama, estaba temblando.

"Vegeta, el solo hecho de perderte aquella vez, fue lo más difícil y el más doloroso recuerdo que tengo, sentí que me iba a morir cuando escuche lo que decía Goku, había perdido a la persona que más amaba, a la persona más importante para mí, es por eso que…" pensaba la peliazul poniéndose de pie.

"¡ES POR ESO QUE NO TE VOY A PERDER OTRA VEZ VEGETA!" – Grito mientras abría su armario y sacaba un vestido, se lo puso en poco tiempo, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a ir en busca de su hombre.

Bajo hasta el salón y se encontró con su madre, quien le conto que Vegeta había venido en busca de Trunks y que todavía no volvían, Bulma recordó de inmediato que hace un par de años había creado un dispositivo para encontrar a Trunks a través de su ki, dado que el niño era impertinentico, fue a su destruido laboratorio y lo saco de una mesita que por suerte no había recibido el impacto o si no ahora no podría encontrar a su hijo y por ende a Vegeta, tomo una capsula y se dirigió al patio, activo la capsula que era un vehículo, se subió y prendió el localizador, no estaba tan lejos, puso en marcha el vehículo que se elevo y lo condujo a toda velocidad, no podía estar un segundo más sin el hombre que ama.

Vegeta acomodaba a Trunks en el sofá de la casita, lo tapo con una frazada que tenia por ahí, lo miro un buen rato.

Goku uso la tele transportación apareciendo al lado de Vegeta, este no se sorprendió, o mejor dicho no puso cara de sorpresa.

"¿Vegeta puedes venir al patio un poco?" – Dijo Goku que sostenía la cajita negra maliciosamente.

"¡Vete Kakaroto!" – Respondió Vegeta con el ceño fruncido.

"Es que te tengo que dar algo"- Goku movía la cajita con cuidado, provocándole curiosidad a Vegeta.

"Imbécil, será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te eche a patadas" – Dijo Vegeta ocultando su curiosidad.

"Mira bien" – Dijo Goku mientras le mostraba la capsula.

"¿De qué es esa capsula?"- Pregunto Vegeta sin reconocer la nueva capsula hecha por el Sr. Briefs, el sabia de que era cada capsula, el vivía rodeado de ella, pero aquella no la había visto nunca.

"Ven" – Dijo Goku mientras caminaba al patio en compañía de Vegeta.

Goku busco un lugar apropiado y activo la capsula, apareció una gran nave, más tecnológica que cualquiera de las creadas por la C.C.

"¡Hmp!, ¿Qué significa esto Kakaroto?" – Pregunto Vegeta sabiendo la respuesta.

"Es para tu viaje, porque supongo que lo harás, es lo mejor para todos" – Dijo Goku mirando hacia otro lado, odiaba ser el papel del malo, pero lo hacía por amor o al menos así se justificaba él.

Vegeta miro unos segundos la gran nave, de todos modos se iría, empezó a caminar hacia la casita.

"Adiós Vegeta"- Dijo Goku sabiendo que tal vez era la última vez que veía al saiyajin.

Vegeta paro un segundo al escuchar esas palabras, pero después siguió caminando, entro a la casita y vio que Trunks seguía durmiendo. Ya estaba dicho todo, se iría, no tenía nada que llevar, solo le faltaba subirse a la nave e irse.

Vio por última vez a Trunks quien estaba hablando dormido… Le acaricio el pelo y se dispuso a irse, estaba ya afuera de la casita, camino lentamente hasta la nave, tomo aire, quería sentir el aire del planeta Tierra, vio el paisaje para grabarlo en su memoria, miro la puerta de la nave, la abrió, dio tres pasos y ingreso a esta.

Goku estaba tranquilo, volaba en dirección a la C.C. para ver a Bulma, pero se percato de que el ki de esta venia hacia donde estaba él, o mejor dicho venia en la dirección donde se encontraba Vegeta, Goku sabía que si ella llegaba a el lugar, no dejaría que Vegeta se fuera, ella no lo permitiría, pero que más podía hacer él, cuando sintió que se aproximaba a él, se escondió entre unos árboles, vio pasar a la peliazul volando a toda velocidad en un vehículo amarillo, tenía que detenerla, pero por ningún motivo le haría algo al vehículo de Bulma, ella podría salir lastimada, se precipito a seguirla desde una cierta distancia, llego un momento donde ella se estaba acercando, él no lo iba a permitir, así que lanzo una ráfaga de ki provocando que el vehículo se desestabilizara y retrocediera, aunque no fue mucha la diferencia, ya que no quería causarle algún daño al vehículo, podría poner en peligro a la peliazul.

Bulma estaba por llegar, ya no le quedaba nada, pero otra vez su vehículo se desestabilizo, esta vez pudo saber la razón, una nave estaba despegando del lugar donde estaban Vegeta y Trunks, ahora se pudo dar cuenta que era la casita donde vacacionaban, el despegue de la nave, fue tan fuerte que aparte de desestabilizar el vehículo lo haberío, provocando que descendiera contra voluntad, pero antes de que impactara con el suelo, Goku la salvo, ella estaba sorprendida, no se explicaba que hacia él ahí.

No presto atención y empezó a correr hacia la casita, cuando llego a esta miro al cielo, pudo ver como la nave salía del planeta, Goku la seguía por detrás. Vio que la puerta de la casita estaba abierta y entro encontrándose con su hijo durmiendo en el sofá y se apresura a despertarlo.

"Trunks despierta" – Le dijo muy emocionada.

"Ma…má" – Dijo él no muy despierto – "¡Mamá, papá se fue!" – Grito al reaccionar.

"¿De qué hablas Trunks? ¿Donde está Vegeta?"- Pregunto mientras recorría el lugar con su mirada.

"Papá me dijo que se iría" – Dijo el niño entre sollozos.

"Bulma… La nave que viste salir… en esa nave iba Vegeta…"- Dijo Goku metiéndose en la conversación.

"¡¿ES… ESTO ES UNA… ES UNA BROMA VERDAD?!"- Grito mientras salía corriendo al patio.

En el cielo ya no había rastro de la nave de Vegeta, rápidamente salieron Trunks y Goku junto a ella, Bulma se arrodillo, no tenía fuerzas para seguir de pie, su boca estaba cerrada, intentaba ocultar los gritos desgarradores que saldrían si la habría.

La peliazul miro al piso y lagrimas empezaron a chocar contra el césped, lagrimas que explotaban y estallaban, Goku no se movió del lugar, solo agacho la cabeza, Trunks se acerco a su madre para abrazarla, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, ella empezó a gritar y llorar como nunca antes.

"¡¿POR QUÉ? VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- Gritaba mirando al cielo – "NOOOO"

Bulma sentía que moriría, lo había perdido, ahora sí lo había perdido para siempre, y aunque quisiese ir en su busca sería una estupidez, no lo encontraría jamás, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. "¡He perdido a la persona más importante para mí, lo perdí por llegar tarde, por no tener la mente clara, lo perdí para siempre…!"

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" – Grito nuevamente parándose y mirando el cielo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, estaba débil, le faltaba su corazón, sintió como el mundo la aplastaba y cayó desmayada al piso.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. 9 c:, este cap. también se me alargo más de lo que creí, incluso iba a seguir escribiendo, pero si lo hacía iba a ser muuuuuuuuuuuuy largo, por eso lo resumí en algunas partes :x, bueno el próximo cap. será el final :'c… a por ti cap 10 x'D, no sé cuando lo suba exactamente, pero será dentro de la próxima semana.

Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios e.e 3

PD. Aún queda un capitulo donde todo puede pasar…


	10. Final

Capitulo 10: Final.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" – Grito nuevamente parándose y mirando el cielo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, estaba débil, le faltaba su corazón, sintió como el mundo la aplastaba y cayó desmayada al piso.

Goku se precipito y la tomo entre sus brazos, se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al desmayarse, por su frente corría un delgado hilo de sangre que preocupo al saiyajin, empezó a elevarse con ella y miro a Trunks que no paraba de llorar.

"Trunks será mejor que vengas, tu madre se dio un gran golpe, así que la llevaremos de inmediato a la C.C., para que tu abuela la vea" – Dijo mientras el niño parecía no escucharle, pero lo hacía y le hizo caso.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de la peliazul, ahí fueron recibidos por la madre de esta que daba alaridos al ver a su hijita desmayada y con sangre en la frente.

Rápidamente la empezó a curar, mientras lo hacia el Sr. Briefs llego al salón principal donde estaban todos, al ver que Trunks lloraba de una manera tan desgarradora se preocupo.

"¡Bulma está bien ¿No es cierto?!" – Pregunto tomándole la cabeza a su hija y viendo las heridas.

"Por suerte no es nada grave…" – Dijo Goku acercándose al él.

"¿Qué sucede Trunks?"- Le pregunto el anciano al ver al niño seguir llorando des consolablemente.

Trunks miro a su abuelo y no hizo más que abalanzarse encima de él en busca de un abrazo que lo calmase.

"¡Abue… abuelo… mi papá nos aban… abandono, se fue del planeta!" – Lloraba Trunks mientras el Sr y la Sra. Briefs lo miraban asombrados, no podían creer lo que decía su pequeño nieto.

"¡¿Pero cómo es Vegui pudo hacer eso?!" – Pregunto la madre de Bulma abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

El abuelo de Trunks miro a Goku con una cara de pocos amigos, lo miro mientras recordaba que hace poco el saiyajin le había pedido una nave para un amigo que iba a viajar por el espacio, aún así no entendía como y porque Goku ayudo a Vegeta a irse, desde que había llegado con su esposa de vacaciones, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, era extraño que Vegeta fuera a entrenar a otros lados siendo que siempre entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad, y la manera en que la peliazul se comportaba, enseguida su mente empezó a enlazar todo, seguramente Vegeta y Bulma habrían peleado, debieron pelearse muy fuerte si es que este tomo la decisión de irse, pero porque Goku lo ayudo, porque Goku no le dijo nada a Bulma.

"¡Oh, apuesto Goku ¿Podrías llevar a Bulma a su pieza?!" – Dijo la Sra. Briefs abrazando a su pequeño nieto y tomándolo en brazos.

"¡Sí!" – Afirmo Goku tomando a la peliazul mientras se dirigía con ella y con el Sr. Briefs a la pieza de ella.

Trunks y su abuela fueron a la cocina a por un pastel para que el niño se calmara, mientras Goku abría la puerta de la pieza de Bulma, el Sr. Briefs ponía atención al comportamiento del saiyajin, quien miraba a la peliazul como si esta se fuera a quebrar entre sus brazos, ahí lo comprendió todo, Goku estaba enamorado de su hija, Goku ayudo a Vegeta a irse porque le convenía.

"¿Así que la capsula de la nave era para Vegeta?" – Dijo el anciano sentándose en la cama mientras prendía un cigarro.

"Sí… era lo mejor para todos" – Dijo Goku avergonzados por lo que hizo.

"En especial para ti… Goku creo que es mejor que te vayas… cualquier inconveniente te avisaremos"-El Sr. Briefs se puso de pie ante el saiyajin y espero a que se fuera.

"Está bien"- Dijo el saiyajin yéndose de la pieza y posteriormente de la C.C. al ver la postura del padre de la peliazul.

Paso un día, la peliazul durmió todo el día anterior y durante la noche, por la mañana despertó al sentir los rayos del sol tocando su piel. Se sentó en la cama y se estiro, recordó lo que había ocurrido, su alma estaba quebrada en dos, se puso a llorar casi por impulso. El llanto fue escuchado solamente por su padre, ya que su madre y Trunks habían salido para que el pequeño se distrajera.

Su padre estaba en el laboratorio viendo los planos de la nave donde Vegeta se fue, estaba seguro que le había puesto un dispositivo de rastreo, escucho el grito de su hija y corrió hasta donde ella estaba, la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella seguía llorando.

"¡LO PERDI PAPÁ, LO PERDÍ!" – Gritaba la peliazul mientras su padre la veía muy apenado.

"Aun no está todo perdido, creo que a la nave le instale un sistema de rastreo"- El Sr. Briefs logro que Bulma dejase de llorar y se serenase.

"¿Estás seguro papá?" – pregunto la peliazul secándose las lagrimas.

"No estoy seguro, pero puede que lo haya hecho…" – Dijo abrazando a su hija quien tenía en sus ojos rastro de esperanza.

"Entonces que esperamos papá, vayamos al laboratorio para ver si pusiste ese sistema en la nave" – Dijo Bulma parándose de la cama y tomando a su padre de un brazo de la emoción.

"Bulma… primero quiero que me cuentes que paso cuando tu madre y yo nos fuimos de vacaciones" – Dijo el anciano haciendo que Bulma se calmara y se sentara a contarle.

"Papá… lo que paso fue que… estuve mal con Vegeta y nos peleamos mucho… así que decidí terminar la relación, Vegeta se fue de la casa y entonces Goku… bueno yo y Goku empezamos a estar un tiempo juntos, pero yo no lo quería, quería a Vegeta, pero en el momento no lo tenía claro, Vegeta y Goku esperaron a que yo me decidiera, pero al parecer lo hice muy tarde y Vegeta… él se fue, aún no me explico cómo ni porque lo hizo pero… eso ya no importa lo debo encontrar sin importar que, ¡Por eso papá, debes averiguar si le pusiste rastreo a esa nave, porque si es así yo… yo lo podría recuperar…!" – Dijo Bulma con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla, su padre la tomo de las manos y asintió con la cabeza.

"Es lo que me imagine…" – Dijo el científico mirando hacia el balcón.

"¿De qué hablas papá?" – Pregunto la peliazul sin entender mucho.

"Es solo que me di cuenta de algunas cosas y las junte, y resulto algo parecido a lo que me dices, pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante… te preguntas que como y porque Vegeta se fue, yo te puedo responder como… ayer en la mañana vino Goku… me pidió aquella capsula que contenía la nave, me dijo que era para un amigo… yo solo se la di…" – Dijo apenado el padre de Bulma que sentía algo de culpa por el tema.

"¡PERO… COMO ES POSIBLE QUE GOKU SUPIERA Y NO ME HAYA DICHO… ¿POR QUÉ?!" – Grito Bulma enfurecida.

"Porque te quería para el…" – Dijo su padre levantándose de la cama y dejando a Bulma pensando – "Veré si integre esa función en la nave, cuando sepa te lo diré"

Bulma salió a tomar aire al balcón estaba tan enojada con Goku, sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la C.C. y se subió a una moto voladora, y se puso de camino a la casa del maestro Roshi, mientras conducía se puso a pensar en Trunks y en la pequeña esperanza que tenia para traer de vuelta a Vegeta, se pregunto dónde estaría su hijo ahora, llamo a su madre seguramente estaría con él, y así era, hablo unos pocos minutos con el niño y siguió conduciendo a donde estaba Goku.

Cuando llego pudo ver que todos estaban almorzando, no quiso entrar así que espero a que Goku saliera, el iba a sentir el ki de ella y saldría, calculaba la peliazul.

"¿Ya no te duele la cabeza?" – Dijo Goku mientras se acercaba a la peliazul que estaba de espalda.

"¡TE ODIO GOKU!"- Grito la peliazul mientras se daba media vuelta y le daba una cachetada al saiyajin que más que dolerle el golpe, le dolieron las palabras que le proporciono ella.

"¡Bu... Bulma ¿Por qué me dices eso?!" – Pregunto el saiyajin sin poder reaccionar todavía.

"Goku… te diré esto solo una vez, yo amo a Vegeta, y te odio porque lo ayudaste a irse, o más bien lo convenciste, porque no hubiera tomado esa decisión por sí solo, el me ama, el no me hubiera dejado sola…" – Dijo la peliazul mientras se subía a la moto y la hacía partir.

"Bulma… no te vayas… Bulma… por favor…"- Dijo el saiyajin mientras la veía irse a gran velocidad, ella había tomado una elección.

El saiyajin se tiro al suelo y apretó sus puños, veía como ella se alejaba, ya no quedaba nada, ya no podía hacer nada, ella le había confesado su elección, él la había perdido por su propia culpa, en realidad él nunca la tuvo.

Bulma estaba por llegar a la C.C., su celular empezó a sonar y contesto era su padre.

"¿Papá ya sabes si la nave tenia…?"- Pregunto Bulma sin terminar su frase.

"Bulma… revise todos los planos y configuraciones de aquella nave, y me di cuenta de que no le integre el localizador, es imposible encontrar la nave… lo siento Bulma" – Dijo su padre con un tono de decepción y tristeza.

Bulma se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, no quiso llegar a la C.C., no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola, así que mantuvo la dirección de la moto y paso de largo en su casa, la única esperanza de encontrar a su hombre se había hecho añicos.

Sus lágrimas caían descontroladamente por su rostro, seguía manejando la moto por lo alto del cielo, manejaba casi inconscientemente, sentía que no era nadie, por eso no permitiría que nadie la viera en ese estado, Bulma Briefs estaba indefensa.

Sin darse cuenta paro la moto y la hizo descender, miro a su alrededor y se encontraba en la casita donde iban a vacacionar, recordó como la nave había despegado y como la vio salir del planeta hace un día, se agacho unos segundos para golpear el césped, hasta que escucho una voz detrás suya, esa voz era familiar, era una voz masculina, al principio no la reconoció por lo distraída que estaba al pensar en sus recuerdos, pero cuando volvió a escuchar aquella voz, su mundo volvió a brillar, todo empezó a ser lo que era, las flores tenían pétalos, el sol brillaba, ella tenía su corazón otra vez, esa voz era de Vegeta, y no era un sueño era él.

"¡Bulma… Bulma… Bulma ¿Qué haces aquí?!" – Pregunto Vegeta al ver a la peliazul agachada y golpeando como loca el piso.

"¡Ve… Vege... VEGETA!" – Termino gritando mientras se paraba y se abalanzaba sobre él haciéndole perder el equilibrio cayendo los dos al piso.

"Mujer…" – Pronuncio mientras esta lo beso haciendo que el saiyajin quedara impactado.

"¡VEGETA, PERDONAME…!" – Gritaba ella entre besos.

"¿Por qué te debo perdonar mujer?" – Pregunto él mientras se levantaba del suelo y la ayudaba a pararse.

"¡Olvídalo, pero como es posible ¿Tú no te fuiste en la nave?!" – Pregunto ella que había vuelto a sus cabales.

"¡Pero si yo… no me he ido a ninguna parte, solo hice que esa maldita nave se fuera lejos, no la necesitaba…!" – Dijo entendiendo lo que había pasado.

"¡Bueno no importa, no importa nada, ayer vine para decirte que te amo Vegeta!" – Dijo ella mientras él solo se limitaba a mirarla y a escucharla dejando escapar una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras otra vez salir de la boca de su mujer.

"Bulma… yo… yo también te…"- Vegeta no termino de decirle lo que ella quería escuchar, en vez de decirle se lo demostró con un beso que la dejo sin aliento.

"Vamos a casa"- Dijo ella mientras él la tomaba entre sus brazos y se dirigían a la C.C.

Mientras Vegeta llevaba a Bulma, este le conto que si había pensado en irse, pero cuando lo estaba por hacer fue dentro de la casita y escucho lo que Trunks decía durmiendo, el decía que amaba su familia y que amaba a sus padres, que eran lo mejor del mundo, ahí él se dio cuenta de lo importante que él era para ellos y lo importante que eran ellos para él, por ningún motivo él los dejaría, Bulma se había limitado a escuchar con atención todo lo que Vegeta le decía solo se redujo a dos preguntas que no le calzaban en su cabeza el por qué Trunks no podía sentir el ki de Vegeta siendo que si estaba en la Tierra, a lo que Vegeta respondió a que había bajado su ki para que el imbécil de Kakaroto no lo molestara más, la otra era por qué cuando ella llego haya él no estaba, a lo que el calló un momento para después decir que se había ido a ver unos momentos el mar ya que necesitaba pensar.

Cuando llegaron a la C.C. fueron encontrados por los padres de Bulma y Trunks, en el patio el niño se lanzo a sus padres, ahí estaban los tres otra vez como familia, todos entraron a la C.C., mientras todos abrían sus mentes para entender lo que había pasado, todos estaban felices, todo era como antes, o mejor dicho mucho mejor que antes, tuvieron una cena familiar donde obviamente fue un gran banquete por los dos saiyajines que comían como bestias.

Se hizo de noche y los padres de Bulma se fueron a su habitación, la peliazul fue a acostar a Trunks quien se había dormido jugando con sus juguetes, lo metió en su cama y apago la luz para terminar cerrando la puerta, cuando se dio vuelta Vegeta estaba detrás de ella, la sujeto de las caderas y la llevo a su pieza.

El saiyajin y la mujer estaba solos en la intimidad de su pieza, ahí los dos se entregaron el uno al otro, en el lugar donde se podían demostrar todo lo que se amaban, ahora podían hablarse sin hablarse, podían mirarse sin mirarse, podían tocarse sin tocarse, ahí podían hacer lo que quisieran, ese era su lugar mágico, el lugar que habían construido con su amor.

Mientras se estaban entregando en cuerpo y alma con un gran y mutuo derroche de pasión, Vegeta pudo ver que en la cama había una pequeña ropa de niñita, eso lo distrajo completamente.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Pregunto a la mujer quien se reía al notar que su madre había colocado ahí la ropa de niñita como un plan al ver que Vegeta había llegado.

"Olvídalo, es que mi padres quieren tener una nieta"- Dijo ella mientras besaba la espalda de Vegeta que seguía viendo toda la diminuta ropa.

El saiyajin se dio media vuelta y tomo a la peliazul de la cintura para tenerle frente a él, ahí se acerco a su rostro y con una suave y seductora voz le dijo al oído "¿Y por qué no tenemos una niña?" y le empezó a besar el cuello hasta recorrer con su boca todo el cuerpo de ella.

**Fin.**

*****Gracias por acompañarme durante este fic c':, simplemente gracias y dejen sus reviews (y)*****


	11. Especial: ¿Qué pasó con Goku?

A pedido de unas cuantas personas hice este último y breve capitulo que cuenta que sucedió con Goku después de que Bulma lo rechazase y le dijera que lo odiaba.

Capitulo 11: Especial: "¿Qué pasó con Goku?".

"¡TE ODIO GOKU!"- Grito la peliazul mientras se daba media vuelta y le daba una cachetada al saiyajin que más que dolerle el golpe, le dolieron las palabras que le proporciono ella.

"¡Bu... Bulma ¿Por qué me dices eso?!" – Pregunto el saiyajin sin poder reaccionar todavía.

"Goku… te diré esto solo una vez, yo amo a Vegeta, y te odio porque lo ayudaste a irse, o más bien lo convenciste, porque no hubiera tomado esa decisión por sí solo, el me ama, el no me hubiera dejado sola…" – Dijo la peliazul mientras se subía a la moto y la hacía partir.

"Bulma… no te vayas… Bulma… por favor…"- Dijo el saiyajin mientras la veía irse a gran velocidad, ella había tomado una elección.

El saiyajin se tiro al suelo y apretó sus puños, veía como ella se alejaba, ya no quedaba nada, ya no podía hacer nada, ella le había confesado su elección, él la había perdido por su propia culpa, en realidad él nunca la tuvo.

Se encontraba entrenando cerca de la montaña paoz, ese lugar le traía buenos recuerdos, aunque nada serviría de mucho en ese momento, su mente seguía divagando entre los acontecimientos que habían pasado últimamente, después de haber sido rechazado por el único amor de su vida se encontraba en un estado melancólico y a veces patético, él mismo lo sabía, pero a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido sabia que debía seguir adelante, aún estaban sus dos hijos, y Milk claro, aunque no estaba con ella, esta seguía siendo su compañera de tantos años y a la vez la madre de sus hijos.

Se había enterado de que Vegeta y Bulma estaban juntos, aun no se explicaba el cómo Vegeta había vuelto, tampoco quiso averiguar mucho, el solo hecho de saber que la peliazul se encontraba con el príncipe de los saiyajines le hartaba.

"Tal vez… simplemente… creo que me lo merecía…"- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras paraba su entrenamiento y tomaba un poco de agua de un rio – "Tal vez… lo mejor sería que volviera con Milk…"

Goku se paro firmemente, miro su reflejo entre esas aguas turbulentas, había hecho eso miles de veces, se había mirado ahí tantas veces, pero ahora no reconocía al sujeto que veía, era un total desconocido para él, se agacho y toco el agua, el reflejo del sujeto desapareció. Se levanto y miro el cielo.

Se dio un leve impulso y comenzó a volar en dirección a donde estaba su ex mujer, la idea que tenía en la cabeza era extraña, pero qué más daba, total ya no importaba lo que pudiera pasar.

Cuando llego, miro por una de las ventanas hacia dentro de su casa, vio como Milk le daba de comer a su pequeño hijo Goten, la miro un buen rato, ella era la única que realmente le había amado. Se dispuso a tocar la puerta, pero cuando lo intento sintió como su mano se paralizaba ante aquella madera, sintió como un leve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, en ese momento lo entendió y se fue.

"¡Ella es la única mujer que de verdad me ha amado, como pude ser tan tonto, soy un estúpido, yo sé que no la amo, y que quizás nunca la hubiera llegado a amar, pero a pesar de eso ella no tiene la culpa, ella no se merece que la use de esa manera, yo llegue hasta este momento solo, y así será, no la involucraré…!"-Goku se hallaba meditando su actuar, era loco, pero sí, él quería volver con Milk para intentar olvidar a la peliazul, por suerte se dio cuenta antes de que volviera a cometer el segundo error más grande de su vida…

"¡Yo ya cometí un gran error, deje ir a Bulma en un ya pasado tiempo, no supe descifrar mis sentimientos antes y la perdí sin siquiera tenerla… pero yo ya no cometeré errores, no por lo menos de los que lastimen a los demás, por eso… Espero que seas feliz Milk… y también… Bulma!"-pensaba mientras se alejaba de todo para seguir su entrenamiento.

Tomo una decisión, últimamente todos la habían tomado, ahora era su turno, él ya no insistiría más a Bulma, ya la había perdido para siempre, tampoco iría a los brazos de Milk por despecho, ella no se lo merecía, solo le quedaba una cosa, seguir con su vida, seguir adelante, aún tenía a sus hijos, a ellos nunca los dejaría ni ellos a él, aún tenía eso llamado familia, aún tenía esa motivación… así que sin importar qué, él seguiría con su vida, solo que esta vez tomaría las decisiones correctas, tal vez así… en un futuro lejano o tal vez no tanto… su destino cambiaria para mejor.

Bueno la verdad que estuve pensando en este capítulo cuando me lo sugirieron, pero a decir verdad nada llegaba a mi cabeza, era como que no sabía que poner, debo reconocer que esté a mi parecer fue el capitulo que más pensé por decir así, ya que no tenía ni idea como hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando me dispuse a escribirlo, lo bueno fue que cuando abrí el Word, las palabras y ideas llegaron *-* por fiiiiiiiiin, así que esto es lo que sucedió al final con Goku según yo, obvio x'D.

*** Con la última parte quise dar a entender que Goku deja entre ver una posibilidad para rehacer su vida…

* * *

Agradecimientos.

Espero que le haya gustado leer el fic y que les haya gustado el final, debo admitir que cuando lei los reviews, que en su mayoría todos querían ver a Vegeta x Bulma, me daban ganas de decirles que se quedarían juntos, pero arruinaría la tensión x'D siempre supe que esta pareja se quedaría junta, es que son tan *-*…. Cuando empecé a escribir el fic solo tenía la idea de que Vegeta y Bulma iban a separase y que Bulma tendría "algo" con Goku, pero que al final BxV estarían juntos 3, en verdad en cómo pasaron las cosas en el transcurso de la historia las iba creando mientras escribía, excepto por la parte donde supuestamente Vegeta se va de la Tierra pero resulta que no, esa parte la idee mientras tomaba desayuno y fue como *-* es perfecto…

En fin muchas, muchas gracias por leer el fic *-*, y también tome muchos de los comentarios que me decían que los personajes no concordaban con su personalidad, la verdad es que debo admitir que me di cuenta de eso cuando ya iba en el ca ya no lo iba a cambiar o si no hubieran sido muy bipolares los personajes, aunque si admito que Vegeta en los primeros capítulos era más sensible, es que después lo hice más rudo :x aunque poco c:, y que Goku era como más egoísta(?) la verdad es que siempre he querido ver a Goku como más no sé, como más así… pero gracias por hacerme dar cuenta de mi error, lo tomare en cuenta cuando escriba otro fic, cuando me imagine una historia y la escriba c:

Quiero agradecer también a todos los reviews que me mandaron, era emocionante llegar a mi casa y leerlos c:, me alegraron muchas veces el día, y también agredecer especialmente a Kamiii, Chibibra-saiyajin-evans, Aliiii, Nebilimk, pincss saiyan, Malena99, entre otras personas que siempre comentaban y era como *-* gracias de verdad gracias, y también a todos los demás, eran muchos para ponerlos a todos pero también gracias incluyendo a los guest :x

PD. Estoy haciendo otra historia, llevo sus 6 capítulos de esta, trata sobre como seria dragon ball sin todos fueran terrícolas y estuvieran en último año de preparatoria, los personajes que tengo y que he desarrollado con las historia son Goku, Milk, Bulma, Yamcha, A-18,A-17, Roshi, Vegeta y Krilin, en esta historia todos están en el mismo curso, excepto A-17 :c el está en otro curso… En fin les digo esto porque quiero dejarles una pregunta**, ¿Qué temas les gustaría ver en esta historia y de qué personajes, o a qué otros personajes de dragon ball les gustaría ver?**

PD.2. En los reviews que leí, en realidad los leo todos, en fin, me dijeron que querían o que viera la posibilidad de seguir con la historia, pero en otro fic, como deje esa parte de cómo nació posiblemente Bra, con respecto a eso, creo que en un tiempo más y después de terminar el fic que les conté antes, empezaría a escribir un fic así, y para confirmar no sería tan corta venas como este, sería como contar una historia, sería más romance combinado con chiste :x, y tendría sus peleítas de vegeta x bulma, pero nada muy grave D:.

Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios contestando la pregunta **¿Qué temas les gustaría ver en esta historia y de qué personajes, o a qué otros personajes de dragon ball les gustaría ver?**. C: 3


End file.
